


The Rose

by thedisneylesbian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Daddy Liam, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobia, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneylesbian/pseuds/thedisneylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn works at a comic book shop and hates his life. Everything turns around when Liam enters his shop one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medusianAllure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusianAllure/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [The Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407195) by [tinyleprechaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyleprechaun/pseuds/tinyleprechaun)



> This is my entry for the [Ziam Exchange](http://ziam-exchange.livejournal.com/) written for [Brolem on livejournal](http://brolem.livejournal.com/)/[MedusianAllure on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/medusianAllure). Well, this is definitely the longest fic I have ever written. It's been my baby and my top priority since I was assigned it. This fic has a romantic comedy feel like requested and includes Daddy!Liam, bottom!Zayn, feeling unworthy, unrequited love, homophia and pining. Inspired by the song The Rose by Bette Midler from the second prompt requested. Thank you so, so much to [Laura](http://greenteaduck.tumblr.com) for editing and listening to me talk about One Direction all the time. 
> 
> **Prompt 2:** Songfic: The Rose by Bette Midler + marriage scene (because I'm having rom com feels!) 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic [Brolem](http://brolem.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> **Warning:** This fic contains homophobic slurs, depression and past bullying that has effected a character's life.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cpq2au)

Life as a twenty year old is not all it's cracked up to be. When you're a kid all you want to be is in your twenties. That age where you're finally an adult but still beautiful and young. You think by then you'll have everything figured out. Have a car, career, degree. Hell, maybe even a relationship. All your troubles will disappear. Those bullies in public school? Gone. Homework? Bye! Family bossing you around? So long!

Yeah, don't believe the movies or songs, kid. Being twenty is shit.

***

Zayn flips through a Batwoman comic that came in last Wednesday. He’s in charge of the comic book store he works at while his boss steps out to grab Wendy's for the two of them. He reads the comic with tired eyes. He loves Batwoman, who doesn't? He's just so friggin' tired of the routine his life has become.

He sighs dramatically and takes off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. The thing is Zayn is the tragic age of twenty one. The age where you are now fully aware that being in your twenties is crap. The days of his parent's generation where being in your twenties usually meant you were engaged with a good career are now long gone.

Instead Zayn works full time at a comic book store barely making enough money to pay rent. Luckily his roommate Niall is like the human form of sunshine and charms the landlord into pushing back the date the rent is due. While in his spare time Zayn goes out at night and is a graffiti artist. 'Cause making your feelings into anonymous art is way easier than talking about them.

Also this shit at being engaged at twenty one? It's laughable. The last thing Zayn has on his mind is a committed relationship. The idea just freaks him out. After a few failed relationships each ending more awfully than the last Zayn decided it was time to stop trying.

Despite what people may think about Zayn he's actually quite passionate. He loves fiercely and is affectionate towards all his friends. Each break up for him just left him feeling depressed and confused about what he did wrong.

Luckily his friend, Louis is his one man support group. Louis can read Zayn like he's an open book. Louis would practically live in Zayn and Niall's apartment while Zayn went through the process of working through his break ups.

Especially since Zayn couldn't call his mum about the break ups whenever they happened. It may seem embarrassing, selfish or silly for some people to not have come out to their family by Zayn's age. Especially since Zayn has known he's gay since, who knows? Who actually remembers when they realized they were gay, anyways? All Zayn knows is that he knew a long time ago. Enough time to make him feel guilty for not sharing it with his family by now.

Zayn loves his family more than anything in the world. His friends being a close second though. The fact that he's had three relationships and his family didn't even know about them bothers the shit out of him. He'd come home for Eid clearly upset about something causing his mum and three sisters to be curious and worried. Lying about what was bothering him and keeping quiet but wanting to scream at the same time.

It's just the thought of coming out and saying, “I'm gay” to his family seems like the scariest thing he can think of. It almost feels too personal. Like when he tells them they'll suddenly know all about everything he's done with other men or wants to do. He gets tense when he's watching television with his family and there is a queer couple. Like maybe his family could tell by the way he reacts that he's also gay. It's ridiculous to think this way, Zayn knows that. His family loves him he just feels like what if they judged him and loved him a bit less cause he is gay?

Zayn puts his thick rimmed hipster glasses back on his face. He can hear the mix tape he made for the store quietly playing. When it's Zayn's turn to work the long shift he gets to choose the music and that makes him happier than anyone can understand.

He hums along quietly to the Drake track that is playing. Moving his head with the rhythm like he's rapping with it. He continues to read the Batwoman comic not even hearing the door open when his boss gets back with food.

“Here,” he says, then notices that Zayn is just standing at the counter reading, “Remember to stock the My Little Pony display, it's empty again.”

Zayn cringes remembering the strange, heavy breathing men who came in and bought all the My Little Pony merchandise before. “Sure.”

“You're a champ,” his boss says as he puts the Frosty Zayn ordered on the counter.

Zayn continues to read the comic, he's almost done it. He'll stock the display in a second.

“You didn't get me anything?!” Zayn looks up to see Louis in front of him. Well, he won't be stocking the display anytime soon now.

“Sorry, man,” Zayn shrugs his skinny tattooed shoulders at Louis as he takes the first sip of his Frosty.

“Whatever it's fine, you look like you need it more than me anyways. Why do you look so down, eh?” Louis asks with only slight concern as he plays with a Final Fantasy action figure that is on the counter.

Zayn bites his bottom lip and looks away shaking his head, “Nothing.”

Louis looks up at him now with his big blue eyes. “Okay, now you're lying.”

Zayn looks at him raising his eyebrows with a look that says I'm-not-lying-you're-just-nosy.

“Fine, don't talk. I'll talk,” Zayn huffs a breath, cause when is Louis ever the one not talking? “Last night, oh man, you should'a heard it! Harry made the dirtiest noise when he clima-”

“Shut up!” Zayn puts his hands out in a stop motion. “I already deal enough with your PDA, I don't need to hear stories about it as well!”

“You'd listen to my stories if you were getting shagged too,” Louis runs a hand through his hair.

“I'm getting laid,” Zayn says seriously, 'cause it is true.

“Yeah, but I mean if you were getting fucked with more intention than to just be fucked.” Louis says not lowering his voice, even though there are at least three children in hearing distance right now.

Zayn scoffs, “I'm happy, mate. You have Harry and you're happy and shit. That kind'a stuff isn't for me.”

“Well, your street art has been telling me otherwise.” Louis taunts with a smile.

Zayn stiffens and pauses for a moment. “What did you see...?” Zayn's street art is personal, so personal to him. He knows Louis has stumbled upon some of it but Zayn wonders if Louis seeks it out. “Are you sure it was mine, anyways?”

Louis muffles a laugh with the back of his hand, “Mate, don't act like your art is some mysterious anonymous message. You sign every piece with 'zap' in the corner, for fuck's sake.”

Zayn eyes Louis with a stern look as he takes a long sip of his frosty.

“I saw the one you did in pretty much all grey paint. There was a man's face looking tired as shit, with like a single tear starting to form in one of his eyes. I don't really know. It was sick though.” Louis states as he watches Zayn's face prove he is correct that it is Zayn's art.

“To be honest it's not as dramatic and scary as some of that other stuff you've done.” Louis says looking down at the counter. His lanky frame wearing a black Joy Division t-shirt. As well as skinny jeans that cling to him showing off his thick thighs and ass. He wears his signature Van shoes that are dirty from walking through the puddles outside.

Louis scratches the scruff on his neck, “Everything's cool, yeah?”

Zayn finishes off his frosty, “Mhmm,” he sighs an answer as he places his empty cup on the counter. Louis eyes him like Zayn isn't convincing him.

“Louis! Outta here! You're a nuisance, y'know that?” Zayn's boss shouts as he makes his way back toward the counter.

Louis gives Zayn's boss a look of pure annoyance and judgement. Which would scare off a lot of people if they didn't know Louis.

“I'm leaving,” Louis says in a low growl. He looks back at Zayn, “Harry is making dinner tonight if you wanna come over, eh? It's spaghetti.” Louis smiles cause he knows Zayn loves spaghetti.

“Yeah, and watch you two reenact Lady and The Tramp? No thanks.” Zayn responds.

Louis makes his way towards the door yelling back in a sing-song voice, “No one wants to be alone.” as he exits.

Zayn huffs a breath rolling his eyes. His boss has left and gone to the backroom of the store now leaving Zayn by himself. Zayn looks around the shop, all the customers have left without buying anything. He inhales hearing his mixtape now playing softly a Kanye West tune that's about halfway over. He nods his head to the beat with a slight smile.

Being alone is fine with him.

***

Zayn smokes a cigarette as he walks home from work on his way to get pizza for him and Niall. He perks up when he hears his cellphone ring. He gets it out of his back pocket seeing that his mum is calling.

He holds the phone to his ear, “'Sup, Mum?”

“How are you, Zayn? Doniya is coming home to visit and she wants to see you!” He can hear his mum say happily. Doniya is Zayn's older sister, he also has two younger sisters Safaa and Waliyha.

“I'm good, yeah. How's Doniya?” Zayn asks watching his feet as he walks.

“She's good. She has a boyfriend she wants to introduce us all too!” He can tell his mum is holding in her excitement right now.

Zayn scratches his neck, “What's he like?”

“Doniya has only told us he goes to university with her and that he enjoys football.” She replies.

“Football,” Zayn smiles taking a drag from his cigarette. He enjoys talking to his mum and his family. Talking about what's going on with his mum does make him feel bad he doesn't visit that much though.

“Yeah, I know,” She says, “That's not like our family at all!” She laughs. Zayn's family are fine with football and sports but they aren't crazy over them. Zayn used to always find excuses to get out of gym class when he was younger.

“Yeah,” His mum sighs, “What about you Zayn? Anyone special in your life?”

“Mum,” Zayn groans which is childish he knows but his mum kind'a badgers him a lot about relationships.

“I know you don't like to talk about it, sweetheart. I just worry about you being lonely is all.” His mum says.

Zayn looks both ways before he darts across the road, “I got my friends, mum, I ain't lonely. Being with someone doesn't really equal happiness, y'know?”

“I know, I know,” His mum says it like she doesn't really agree though.

“I have to go mum,” Zayn lies, “When is Doniya coming over?”

“I'll text you when she says she's coming, the plans aren't confirmed,” His mum says.

“Cool, thanks,” Zayn says. “Talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, I love you, Zayn,” His mum says with warm affection like she's hinting that she still wants him to be happy and settle down.

“Love you too, mum.” Zayn smiles. He presses 'end' on his phone and puts it back in his back pocket. He throws his cigarette onto the ground and stomps it out with his foot.

***

Zayn gets home at around eight o'clock that night. Bringing home pizza for him and Niall from the crappy pizza place around the corner. Niall is on the worn out couch in front of the television.

“Yo!” Niall yells back at Zayn as he hears him open the door of the apartment.

“Hey,” Zayn chimes back.

Niall turns around from the television to see Zayn, “Pizza!” Niall bellows, getting up from the couch.

Zayn places the pizza on the table opening the box. One side of the pizza is cheese for Zayn the other side is pineapple, olives and chicken for Niall.

Niall loves to eat pretty much anything. You wouldn't know it though since he's just a small guy. Zayn can clearly see Niall's chest through his tank top that is too loose. A tiny patch of chest hair that Niall is very proud of is visible. He hides his blond hair under his snap back that he rarely takes off.

Zayn wishes he could eat like Niall and not have to work out so much. Zayn may have more muscle than Niall but working out hasn't made him buff, it's actually just made him quite small. He has tons of tattoos that his parents are not happy about. He also spends more time than he admits styling his hair in the morning. He's shaved the sides of his hair so there's just buzz cut length but the top of his hair has a decently tall quiff on top. He has prescription glasses he uses for reading but he wears them at work all day to read the til.

They go and sit down on the couch. Niall is sprawled out chewing a mouthful of pizza while Zayn sits beside him stretching his legs out onto the footrest.

“How was band practice?” Zayn asks around a mouthful of pizza.

“Good, Josh is actually gonna come over later. Ya mind?” Niall asks as he changes the channel on the television.

“Yeah, whatever. Josh is cool.” Zayn shrugs.

Josh is the drummer in Niall's band, 'The Crazy Mofos.' They are actually a pretty good band, and Zayn doesn't just say that because he's friends with the lead singer. The two other guys in the band are Calum and Luke and they're cool guys, Zayn doesn't talk to them much though. Josh usually comes over to visit Niall and play video games or watch whatever movie has Jessica Alba in it.

“Thanks, man.” Niall nods as he stops changing channels to watch a rerun of Game of Thrones, Zayn's favourite T.V show. “How was work?” Niall asks.

“Same old, sold some Pokemon cards, some Magic cards. A person came in buying Iron Man comics but kept mentioning how Black Widow in The Avengers is a waste of character.”

“Shit, I wish I could’ve seen your face!” Niall laughs. He knows Zayn is a comic snob and hates dealing with dumbass opinions like that.

Zayn leans back onto the couch, starting on his second slice of pizza. “For sure. Then Louis came in and that's basically it.”

“Harry with him?” Niall questions.

“Nah, Harry doesn't usually come in with him. He's too busy with that hot yoga stuff.” Zayn replies.

Harry's a fitness instructor at a privately owned facility. He teaches a variety of courses, but mainly hot yoga. He also makes extra money, since Louis doesn't have a job, as a nude model for local art colleges. He's very charming and has a magnetic personality that always draws in new friends. You'd wanna hate him cause he's so smart and cute, yet Zayn's never met anyone who dislikes Harry.

They sit like that for a while watching Game of Thrones and then starting the rerun of True Detectives that comes on afterwards.

Josh comes over at eleven o'clock and him and Niall claim the television room. Which is fine with Zayn cause he's just gonna chill in his room painting, maybe smoke a joint and then go to bed.

Same old, same old.

***

Zayn is back at the comic shop in the morning. He used to hate morning shifts, but he finds on his days off he gets up early anyways. He puts the new comics that are released today up on the shelf. The morning passes by slowly, it's not a Wednesday so things are pretty chill. He has on his mixtape once again and bobs his head with the music. People come and go from the shop, no one particularly interesting.

It gets to lunch time and Louis comes in. Zayn's boss is out today so Louis will probably stay a long time. Depending on if he gets bored. If there is one thing Louis hates it's being bored.

“Brought lunch.” Louis winks at Zayn in a greeting. Zayn perks up looking over.

Louis takes out of a McDonald's to-go bag, a bacon cheeseburger and junior chicken for himself. As well as a filet-o-fish for Zayn. Along with two strawberry banana smoothies.

“You're the best.” Zayn smiles as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

Louis smiles back as he wanders over to check out the comics on the shelf. “New Ghostrider looks pretty sick.”

Zayn nods back, “Yeah, that one is my favourite right now.”

The shop door opens and a skinny, pale man walks in. He's wearing a shirt that says, “Bazinga” and Louis and Zayn both look over at him with judging eyes. Louis walks back over to the counter that Zayn is standing behind.

“Harry's spaghetti was crazy last night, so good. You should have had some. He always goes to these vegetable markets I've never even heard of and gets these weird spices that are amazing.” Louis says with a twinkle in his eye that seems to only appear when he's talking about Harry.

“You should'a brought me some,” Zayn says, him and Louis are both done their McDonald's sandwiches now, which may seem fast but it does not take long for Zayn and Louis to devour food. Although they are still slowly working on finishing their smoothies.

“Yeah, next time.” Louis leans his back against the counter so he's looking away from Zayn.

Zayn goes back to putting price tags on some new stuff that came in. He can hear a Childish Gambino track playing throughout the store. Even if Louis isn't talking at the moment, which is insane 'cause Louis is always talking, Zayn always welcomes Louis' company.

The door opens and Zayn doesn't bother looking up. He can hear the footfalls headed towards the back of the store with the Marvel comics.

Louis gives a low whistle, “Well, hello daddy.”

Zayn looks at him in confusion, “What?” Zayn's pretty sure Louis' step dad isn't here right now, and if so Zayn's never heard Louis call him 'daddy' like that.

“That bloke who just came in. He's fit as hell.” Louis says with a sly grin as he looks over his shoulder at Zayn, the straw of his smoothie in between his teeth.

Zayn pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looks over at the customer. Louis is right the guy is good looking, like really good looking. Like Justin Timberlake, David Beckham good looking. He's wearing a suit that looks expensive and fitted for him. He has short brown hair and thick scruff on his face. He has beautiful eyes, that Zayn is pretty sure would look radiant if this guy were to smile.

“Go talk to him.” Louis says, not even trying to whisper.

“What? No, we don't do that whole customer service thing here.” Zayn says feeling a bit hot all of a sudden.

“He doesn't know that!” Louis barks back.

Zayn shifts his weight from one foot to the other, biting his inner cheek. He looks down at his hands and then back up at the guy.

Zayn exhales heavily, “I'll talk to him.”

Louis beams at Zayn, which only serves to annoy Zayn. “It doesn't mean shit that I'm talking to him though. I work here I can talk to anyone I want.” Zayn glares at Louis as he walks out from behind the counter.

“Sure thing, mate!” Louis smiles with a vigorous nod giving a sarcastic thumbs up at the same time.

Zayn makes his way towards the customer walking a bit too fast. Zayn walks faster when he's angry. So he slows down his steps and pretends to check on merchandise. He can hear Louis laughing behind him.

He keeps walking until he is directly behind the customer. Zayn can tell the guy is wearing some sort of cologne that smells really nice and expensive. Zayn moves so he's now beside the customer, thinking approaching him from behind would be a bit weird. The customer shuffles away a bit from Zayn but doesn't look up.

“Hey, you looking for something in particular?” Zayn’s voice is rougher than he meant it be. He's never asked a customer this before, he's just trying to remember what other people say in stores.

The customer looks up at Zayn, “Oh, no, browsing, thanks.” He gives a polite smile and goes back to looking at the copy of Young Avengers in front of him on the shelf.

“That's a good one.” Zayn says, and the customer looks at him in question. Zayn lifts his eyebrows from the customer to the comic.

“Oh yeah, I love that one.” The guy smiles at Zayn. He smiles in a way that looks so sincere and nice making Zayn feel like he somehow doesn't deserve it.

“You read a lot of comics?” Zayn questions. “I've never seen you here before.”

The customer laughs like that question is ridiculous, “I read a lot of comics, yes.” He moves now so his entire body is facing Zayn. Zayn looks him up and down but then regrets it hoping the customer didn't see him do that.

“I just started working at a bank near here. It's my lunch break.” The customer runs a hand through his short hair. All Zayn can see is how big the guy's bicep is, which is insane, cause when can you ever see a bicep through a suit?

Zayn thinks he kind'a understands this guy now, “Oh, okay.”

The customer quirks an eyebrow, “What?”

Zayn moves now so his entire body is also facing the customer. He leans his side against the shelves lightly. “You're like nostalgic cause you've started working like an adult. So now you're interested in comics again 'cause it's like your childhood.” Zayn shrugs, “I've seen it a lot.”

The guy looks a bit cross at Zayn, “No, I just like comics, I never stopped.”

“Oh,” Zayn stands up from leaning on the shelf. “Sorry, mate.”

“It's fine,” The guy gives Zayn a smile that makes Zayn's palms become clammy. Zayn wipes them on the side of his ripped skinny jeans.

“What's your name? You don't have to wear name tags here?” The customer chuckles softly and Zayn's hands are clammy all over again.

“It's Zayn,” Zayn answers, his thick accent making it sound like he said, 'Zen'. “What's your's?”

“Liam,” The guy, Liam smiles. And shit, Zayn was right. This guy's eyes are so radiant when he smiles. Yet also soft and welcoming. Liam is such a perfect name for this guy too. A name that sounds cute like the boy next door but also strong like a fireman. Fuck, what is Zayn even thinking? Zayn can tell he's developing some sort of problem right now. And it's definitely Liam related.

Zayn didn't notice Liam has his hand out for Zayn to shake. Zayn for a moment forgets how to give a handshake not having done one in years. Both his hands go up, then only his left hand until finally Zayn shakes Liam's hand with his right hand. Liam has a firm grip that makes it feel like Liam is going to interview Zayn for a job or something. Zayn hopes Liam doesn't notice how sweaty his hands are.

“I should actually head back. I haven't even gotten lunch, but I just saw this place and wanted to check it out.” Liam says biting his bottom lip like he's in fuckin' Tiger Beat magazine. Which would be obnoxious if he was anyone else. But Zayn feels like his feet are being lifted off the floor and he's just standing in the air right now.

“Yeah, cool. Thanks for coming in.” Zayn waves him off as Liam slowly walks away. Zayn is pretty sure he won't see Liam again. Lots of people come in and out of the store and never return no matter how excited they are to find a local comic book store. Zayn feels relieved to have Liam leave and probably never to be seen again. He felt so vulnerable around Liam for some reason. Like he wanted to collapse into Liams' arms and tell him his life story.

Feeling like that scares the shit out of him. He hasn't felt like that since... never. He thinks he felt a feeling almost like that with his exes. But it sure as hell wasn't half of what he's feeling now. Which means Liam needs to leave now. Also Zayn's thinking he should go get laid tonight to really clear his mind.

“See you around,” Liam says as he's practically out the door. He gives Zayn a quick wink with a smile and of course Louis had to see that. Then Liam leaves and the shop feels dull once again.

Zayn walks back behind the counter. Louis is howling with laughter. “Please tell me you got that bloke's number! Oh my god, that wink! I'm gonna die!” He laughs so hard he starts coughing.

“Not that funny. And I didn't get his number...” Zayn wipes his nose with his hand so Louis will think he's cool and not at all affected by Liam.

Louis looks up, his laughing has calmed down, “Shame, fuckin' shame.” He wipes a tear from his eye. “Did you get his name?”

“Liam,” Zayn picks up his smoothie off the counter taking a long sip causing a brain freeze. He puts his tongue on the roof of his mouth 'cause he finds that usually helps.

Louis sticks around practically until the store closes, not bringing up Liam again. Louis has a short attention span, he's not one to dwell on being discouraged Zayn didn't even get Liam's number.

***

Zayn sends Niall a text saying he won't be back to the apartment til late. Niall texts back that it's fine Josh is coming over again anyways. Zayn can't think of any of his friends who he spends as much time with as Niall and Josh spend with each other.

Zayn heads over to the local bar, that isn't officially a gay bar there just happens to be a lot of gay guys who go there. It's probably 'cause the owner plays Madonna and Beyonce that people just assume it's a gay bar.

Zayn doesn't actually like going out to bars and clubs. He likes staying home and just chilling, drawing or smoking. Zayn sits at a table for a while as he cruises the place. 

There's a guy by the juke box that is blond and has a toned body. He's a possibility. Zayn continues looking. There's a guy in his early forties that won't stop looking at Zayn. Zayn breathes out a laugh and then finds a guy who he think will do just fine.

This guy is probably around Zayn's age if not a bit older. He looks confident and that's what Zayn needs. Zayn can be a bit intimidating cause he's actually ridiculously good looking or so Louis has told him. And he has these 'fuck me' eyes that makes it hard for anyone to think around him--again, Louis. The guy has dirty blond hair and a band t-shirt on. He has an eyebrow ring that Zayn can't decide if he likes or not.

Zayn goes over to him, puts his hand on the guy's chest and whispers, “Fuck me.” Not even as a question but as a statement.

The guy looks at Zayn with hungry eyes, and Zayn smoulders back at him. They make their way to the washroom not going into a stall or locking the door. If you go to the bathroom at this bar you know what to expect. Zayn's surprised the owner of the bar hasn't put a stop to hook ups in the bathroom. Although the owner by now probably just rolls with it, knowing his bar is successful because it's a discreet place to hook up.

Zayn hands the guy a condom and lube right away. Zayn bends over the sink and he can see himself in the mirror. The guy pulls Zayn's pants down with a bit of effort since they are tight skinny jeans. Zayn gasps as he feels the guy put a lubed up finger in his ass. The guy moves his finger in and out of Zayn for quite a while. Which does little to nothing for Zayn. 

Zayn pushes himself against the man's finger, wanting more.

“C'mon, eh? No time to be nice.” Zayn says as he looks at the guy's reflection in the mirror with half lidded eyes.

“Fuckin', shit, shit, shit-” The guy continues to curse as he adds two more fingers. Which makes Zayn gasp 'cause yeah no one needs niceness right now, but a little bit of consideration for Zayn's ass is appreciated.

The guy works Zayn's ass moving his fingers in and out scissoring Zayn open. Zayn grabs his own dick and starts to jerk himself off. He grunts when he gets the rhythm just right.

“Can I? Now?” The guy whines.

“Condom?” Zayn asks harshly.

“One second,” The guy says, “Shit, I can't fuckin' wait. You're like the hottest guy I've fucked. Probably the hottest guy I've seen in my life.” The guy laughs lightly.

Zayn sits there taking the guy’s compliments not really sure how to respond. Zayn feels a pressure on his ass hole from the guy putting his cock in at such a fast pace.

Zayn bites his bottom lip and exhales. The guy gets all the way in and is a bit smaller than what Zayn hoped for. The guy starts with short quick thrusts that create a dirty smacking sound that fills the room. Zayn closes his eyes and works his own cock. His mouth hangs open as he grips the sink.

The guys rhythm is almost completely gone as he does uneven thrusts that are mixed up between short and long. “I think I'm gonna-” The guy chokes out.

Zayn quirks an eyebrow like 'already?'.

Zayn's hand moves faster around his prick and his legs start to shake when he moves his hand just right. The guy kisses Zayn's shoulder blades causing Zayn to open his eyes. He is not here for getting emotional over a one night stand in a bar bathroom. Zayn's about to say something but the guy hits Zayn's prostate making Zayn moan.

“Oh, fuck,” The guy says cause the noise Zayn just made is so good.

Zayn breathes heavily he feels like the room is burning he's sweating so much. After a few more thrusts the guy comes and collapses on Zayn's back. Which does not make Zayn happy, but Zayn works through it until he comes two minutes later.

The guy tries to talk to Zayn afterwards showering compliments on him, none of it meaning much to Zayn. Zayn nods as he pulls his pants up and checks his hair in the mirror. The guy is still blabbering while Zayn exits the bathroom. Zayn can hear the guy shouting for his number but Zayn doesn't even look back. He walks out of the bar and continues on home.

***

Zayn works Friday not a particularly long shift but he's still there over lunch time. He looks up when the doors open which he usually never does. His heart beat speeding up every time. Each time he looks up only to see slobbering children, polite but shy teenage girls or weird guys that stick around the counter too long trying to strike up a conversation with Zayn. The kind of guys who want to brag that they are friends with the local comic book guy to all their nerd friends. Louis doesn't even show up, which makes the day even more disappointing.

Zayn works over the weekend as well. He keeps telling himself the odds of Liam coming in on a weekend are definitely zero percent. That doesn't stop him from looking up when the door opens every time. Louis comes in that Saturday and they just talk about whatever Louis wants to talk about. Zayn really just appreciating the distraction and the company.

When it is Sunday Zayn doesn't look up at the door nearly as quickly. By the end of the day he hardly looks up at all. Louis stops by again but only for about five seconds because Harry's at home. And Louis finds nothing funnier than being sinful with Harry than on the holiest day of the week.

Zayn goes to the bar again that night finding a guy with a buzz cut to give him a blow job. Zayn fingers his own ass hole and over dramatically sighs trying to urge the guy on cause he can tell this guy is nervous.

Zayn is late getting home, but Niall doesn't mind 'cause Josh is over. They are hanging in Niall's room probably playing video games but who knows, Zayn doesn't ask. Zayn lies on his own bed feeling really worn out.

On Monday Zayn feels like he's being charged by electricity. He feels overly aware of the people coming in to the store and what they are talking about. When Louis comes in he makes sure to only look at Louis and not at the people coming in. Just in case Louis can sense he's on edge.

Eventually Zayn closes shop with once again no sign of Liam. He feels like a complete arse for actually thinking Liam would come back. Even more of an arse for getting worked up over a guy he knows nothing about.

Zayn spends the night with Niall watching the Game of Thrones episode Zayn missed on Sunday. Zayn manages to make himself forget about Liam and get fully invested in the episode. Which isn't hard cause it's a good episode and also Niall makes everything in the show seem so funny. Though Niall could make an old episode of The Waltons into the best show ever. Niall asks stupid questions that make Zayn laugh 'cause he's not sure if Niall's serious or not. Niall also adds in quips of what he thinks the characters are actually thinking which always has Zayn laughing almost to the point of tears.

Afterwards Niall and Zayn drink some beers as Niall gets out his guitar and plays Zayn a few songs he's been trying to plan out. Zayn helps out telling him what sounds best or what sounds a bit similar to another song. Zayn sings along with Niall as they try to get the lyrics right. Niall whining that Zayn has such an amazing singing voice and he'd love it if Zayn could sit in with the band at a gig.

They fall asleep on the couch, Niall resting his head on Zayn's chest. Zayn softly and steadily breathes while Niall snores loudly and twitches in his sleep. A beer can fallen on the floor and staining the carpet. It's all a weird sort of perfect and normal that makes Zayn feel happy and warm.

***

Zayn wakes when he hears his phone ringing. He gets up, gently pushing Niall off him as he tries to look for his phone. He finds it under the old pizza box on the kitchen table. The phone has stopped ringing now, Zayn hopes it's not work trying to tell him to come in on his day off.

The last missed call was from Zayn's mum, making him sigh in relief. He clicks the number and holds his phone up to his ear.

“Zayn! Hello, dear!” His mum greets. “Did I wake you?”

Zayn rubs the sleep out of his eye, “Yeah, but s'fine.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, sunshine,” His mum apologizes.

“How are ya, Mum?” Zayn asks.

“Good, yeah,” His mum says, “Safaa, Waliyha and I went to the mall yesterday and I saw a poster for a new Spiderman movie and was wondering if you'd heard of it?”

Zayn smiles to himself, “Yes, Mum I've heard of it.”

“I thought you would have, I just know that you like the superhero movies so I wanted to make sure.” His mum replies. Zayn loves that his mum calls to tell him about stuff she knows Zayn likes. It may be an excuse just to talk to him but Zayn finds it really sweet.

“Anything else new?” His mum asks. “Any new people?” She hints.

“No, Mum,” Zayn's too tired to talk about this right now.

“Okay, Zayn,” His mum doesn't push it. “Oh, Doniya says she won't visit for a while because she's suddenly swamped in essays right now.”

“Oh, okay,” Zayn answers.

“Yeah, she sounds really busy so it could be a while,” His mum says. “I really hope you visit us, Zayn.”

“Of course mum!” Zayn says. “I love seeing you guys.”

“I know, we love seeing you too,” His mum replies fondly. “Well, I should get going, you sound tired. I love you, Zayn!”

“Love you too, Mum,” Zayn smiles back. He presses end on his phone and goes to clean up the kitchen.

***

The week goes on and Zayn is back to his usual self at the shop. Being distant with customers and judging the guys who talk too long. A guy comes up to Louis to ask him questions 'cause he thinks Louis works there. A gaggle of teenage girls come up to Zayn and asks for recommendations. They giggle the whole time and their cheeks are flushed. He waves them goodbye in confusion and Louis informs Zayn that those girl's have it bad for him.

Things like that make Zayn think how easy it'd be for him to just fall in line and live a simple life. A life with a wife, kids and a dog. A cookie cutter life. To be the good looking guy at the comic book store who falls in love and marries a girl who is a reliable customer. The wedding speeches being cheesy and annoying with things like, “I would give her free comics in hopes she'd go out with me.” or “The only real fight we've had is who would win: Batman or Superman?” Each polite joke earning hearty laughter from their family and friends. Their grandparents looking on fondly as Zayn's mum makes a joke about grandchildren. They have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Zayn Malik while a band plays. Maybe Niall's band or a band that his wife's cousin is in. Everyone has a good time, no one is offended by the politics of it and everyone just praises what a good looking couple they are.

***

Zayn continues going to the bar during the week. He hooks up with one guy who looks really young. Zayn asks him how old he is but he keeps saying that he swears he's eighteen he just forgot his I.D at home. Zayn takes him into the bathroom and they just make out for a really long time. It's amazing how fast time goes when you are making out though. The guy starts to rub his clothed erection on Zayn's leg. He says he's sorry, but he doesn't stop. Zayn doesn't blame him.

***

Eventually two weeks has gone by and Zayn hardly thinks about Liam. He's working another long shift at the shop that day and Louis said he's sorry but he won't be in. Zayn is crouched down working on the pokemon display in the counter showcase.

He can hear a group of girls talking about the manga section with excited laughter. Zayn doesn't pay much attention. He hears the door open and doesn't look up. The Growlithe action figure he's trying to stand up refuses to stop falling.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Zayn hears someone say. Zayn looks up through the glass of the counter to see Liam.

Zayn gets up quickly hitting his head pretty hard on the top of the counter. “Oh shit! Are you alright?” Liam asks with concern.

Zayn stands up rubbing his head, “Yeah, s'fine.” Which is a lie cause his head is hurting like hell right now. He adjusts his glasses on his face and looks back at Liam.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you.” Liam says with apologetic eyes.

Zayn shakes his head, “S'fine, really.”

Liam exhales and smiles, “You probably didn't notice but I haven't been in lately.” Zayn nods. It's funny how Liam thinks he can walk into someone's life and think he could be forgotten. Zayn doesn't mention that he actually did notice Liam hasn't been in and that Liam was all he could think about for a while.

“I missed Wednesday and I know it's a long shot but do you still have a copy of Batman Eternal?” Liam asks without much hope.

Zayn tries to think for a second, “Oh, I don't know let me check.” He turns around to check in the boxes behind him.

“Wow! You seriously might have it?” Zayn looks back and Liam is smiling so hugely he can't help but stare a second too long.

Zayn turns away from Liam to continue looking into the boxes , “We keep copies for customers if they request it.” Zayn pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “There's this one guy who tells us to save like every comic on the shelf but he never shows up to get them.”

Liam looks on as Zayn tries to find the comic, “Here!” Zayn says way more happier than he meant to.

“Thank you so much!” Liam says as Zayn passes him the comic. “Will the guy mind though?”

Zayn shrugs, “He'll mind when he comes in, for sure. But he'll come months from now so really it's his lost.”

Liam looks at the comic in his hands. “I should pay you back in some way.”

Zayn furrows his brow, “Well, the comic is three dollars...”

Liam laughs and Zayn is captivated by him, “No, like I should take you out to dinner or coffee 'cause you're gonna get in trouble for me.”

Zayn stares blankly at Liam. Coffee and dinner have such different meanings. Coffee is like casual and easy to walk away from. Dinner is... well, it means a lot. You can't walk away at least not without some difficulty. Then you have to decide who pays the bill. Also if Liam pays does that mean that Zayn will have to put out? Zayn's taking a bit long to answer now.

“Or we don't have to,” Liam says.

“Dinner would be alright,” Zayn answers surprising himself.

Liam smiles, he hands Zayn three dollars (plus tax) and also his business card, “Dinner it is.” He winks at Zayn and it's endearing cause Liam can't really manage a wink without his other eye twitching. Which should be a turn off but Zayn is clearly in deep for this guy.

Zayn punches in Liam's order into the cash register. “I can keep whichever comics you want til you get here every week?” This is Zayn's feeble attempt at maybe seeing Liam after dinner as well.

“Yeah?” Liam's face lights up, “You won't sell them to other people if I don't come in?”

“I'll wait as long as it takes.” Zayn answers and it startles him 'cause he's worried he's not talking about comic books when he says that.

“Thanks, mate. I'll give you a list at dinner.” Liam's eyes twinkle when he smiles, “This new Italian place opened a few blocks away, we could go there.”

Zayn's palms get clammy, “Yeah, sure.”

“Tonight?” Liam asks.

“Oh,” Zayn says. That's a lot sooner than he'd thought it'd be.

“Are you busy? Sorry, it is kind'a sudden,” Liam asks with a bit of distress in his voice.

The idea that Zayn's night would be busy makes Zayn laugh internally. “No, no, tonight... tonight's good.” And Zayn smiles, a real smile, not his fake smile that his mum doesn't like when they take pictures as a family. His real glowing smile. It's crazy that Liam has just met Zayn and is capable of making Zayn smile like this. He's smiling in a way that wrinkles his nose and creates crinkles by his eyes. Liam smiles back fondly like maybe he knows this smile is a big deal. But he doesn't. How could he?

“I'll pick you up? Text me your address, my numbers on the card.” Liam waves Zayn good bye and walks out of the store.

Zayn feels his body vibrating like it's charged by electricity again. He looks down at Liam's business card and it's really fancy looking. It's professional and mature which makes Zayn feel like maybe Liam is too good for him.

He serves all the other customers that come in that day with a clouded mind. Saying “Thanks for coming in,” when he should've said, “That'll be sixteen dollars.” He closes up shop and texts Louis and Harry to come over to his apartment. He doesn't want to really, 'cause he knows they'll just tease him about Liam all night. But Zayn has no fucking clue what to wear, do, or say for his dinner with Liam tonight.

***

Zayn walks around the apartment staring down at his phone. Harry and Louis will be here soon but Zayn still has to text Liam his address. He debates not texting at all feeling a bit nauseous with nerves about the whole dinner thing. If he sees Liam again he'll just say something happened and he couldn't make it.

He curses at himself though because he already told Harry and Louis to come over and help.

He inhales heavily and texts Liam.

''Sup? My address is xxx xxxxxxxx xxx -Z.M' Zayn texts his address.

He closes his phone quickly feeling good about his message. It's calm and chill not sounding at all nervous about this whole thing. About five minutes pass when he hears his phone buzz. He opens his phone much faster than he'll admit he did.

'Is this Zayn? - L.P'

Zayn curses again. Shit! He forgot to say who he was because Liam still doesn't have Zayn's phone number.

'Yeah sorry... aha x -Z.M'

It's a flimsy reply back but it'll do. Zayn practically throws his phone onto the kitchen counter trying to get it out of his hands before he texts something stupid again. He hears his phone buzz again though and can't help but open it up.

'It's okayyy :) - L.P'

Zayn lets out a tiny laugh at Liam's text. The text seems so cute and not at all intimidating making Zayn wonder why he's even freaking out.

***

“So this isn't a date?” Harry questions.

Niall, Harry and Louis watch as Zayn tries to figure out what to wear.

“No,” Zayn says as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He's wearing a black tank top with a snake on it. His tattoos are really noticeable against the black fabric. “Liam's just thanking me for giving him a comic book.”

“Which is your job,” Louis laughs. “This is a fuckin' date, man.”

“I don't even think Liam's gay,” Zayn says almost mumbling.

“Niall, do most heterosexual men take other men out to say thanks for selling me a comic book?” Louis asks sarcastically.

“We usually just give the other guy a blow job,” Niall laughs. 'Cause Niall's the kind'a guy who laughs at his own jokes.

“It's a big deal that Zayn even said 'yes' to dinner.” Harry says. “He'd usually turn it down in.”

“This guy must be special.” Niall suggests.

“Zayn's in love!” Louis sings.

Zayn gives his friends a stern look, “I'm not in love. I don't fall in love.”

“Ever the dramatic one,” Louis huffs a breath.

“You can't just not fall in love. You can't just tell yourself to stop and then stop.” Harry says, hopelessly romantic.

“Love is shit, it sucks. It hurts like hell, and I don't need it.” Zayn says.

Louis looks at Zayn with a sympathetic expression. He remembers holding Zayn after all the awful breakups. After Zayn was cheated on, lied to and forgotten by the guys he dated. Seeing Zayn fall passionately in love with all of them. Being so excited that someone finally loves him back. The room goes silent for a bit. The guys all lost in their own thoughts. Zayn keeps looking at himself in the mirror fretting over his outfit.

“Where'd you say you were going again?” Louis says as he checks himself out in the mirror.

“Uhmm... this new Italian place. Liam didn't say the same,” Zayn says.

“Wait? Really?” Harry perks up, “That new one is supposed to be really fancy.”

Zayn looks at Harry with wide eyes, “What?”

Harry stands up, “You can't wear that. You look sexy, but you can't wear that.”

“I don't own anything... fancy though.” Zayn squints his eyes and talks from the side of his mouth. He does that when he's annoyed or angry.

“This?” Niall picks up a hat that's like a weird bowler hat, kind of fedora style.

“No, please no!” Louis whines, “I never liked that weird hat phase you went through.”

“This could work?” Zayn gets out of his closet a floral patterned shirt.

Harry tilts his head, “It could.”

Louis peers into Zayn's closet, “Please wear the leather chaps you bought at Pride when you were drunk.” Louis grins.

“That's not even funny,” Zayn says even though Niall is red in the face from laughing.

“Please do it, Zayn.” Niall chokes out through his laughter.

“How about these?” Harry holds up some black leather pants with zippers on the legs.

“Leather?” Zayn and Louis question in unison.

“Well you don't have anything more formal. You own all the skinny jeans in the world.” Harry shrugs.

“Look who's talkin',” Niall raises his eyebrows.

“Leather may seem like a bad choice, but I think it'll work.” Harry smiles.

“Didn't you wear those to TiddlyTwinks last month?” Louis asks. “Niall was really popular there.”

“If I'm ever having a bad day I remember TwiddlyTwinks, not even lying.” Niall responds.

“Niall's not allowed to have bad days!” Zayn hollers as he puts his leather pants on.

“No more bad days for Niall!” Harry shouts as he goes and lies with Niall on the bed in between Louis. He kisses Niall's blond hair and Niall gives a big smile in return.

“The fact that Niall has had a bad day breaks my cold heart,” Louis says as he ruffles Niall's hair.

Zayn smiles and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks good. He didn't shave even though he's wondering if he should now 'cause apparently it's going to be fancy. Harry's not saying anything so it should be okay. Harry has a very keen fashion sense. You can still see a fair amount of tattoos on Zayn's arms and wrists but not much he can do about that.

“What am I gonna talk about though?” Zayn asks. He looks from the mirror to his friends. Louis, Harry and Niall are all close to each other on the bed.

“Comics?” Harry suggests.

“Skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom,” Louis waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh!” Niall sits up, “We could do that thing like in sitcoms, where we get walkie talkies and tell Zayn what to say!”

Harry shakes his head, “Zayn's so smooth, he can handle it.”

They hear a buzz from the door downstairs signalling that someone is there. Zayn stiffens up, he thought he may have more time.

“Oh! Daddy's home!” Louis smiles widely as he gets up.

“Daddy?” Harry asks with a bit of a jealous tone that makes Niall laugh.

They all run downstairs to the main door of the apartment building. Zayn only running 'cause he doesn't want his friends to greet Liam before him. And when he says 'greet Liam' he actually means 'harass Liam'.

Louis opens the door and reveals Liam looking handsome and clean cut. Handsome is really the only word for it though. Dapper would do just fine as well. Liam has slicked hair that isn't greasy just elegant looking. He has on a black suit with a dark green tie. And last but certainly not least is the car Liam has parked on the street. It's a red Ferrari that is sexy as fuck. Zayn can see Niall's eyes widening comically at the car. Zayn's pretty sure if Niall were to just touch the car he'd jizz his pants.

“Uh, hi,” Liam seems surprised by all these people coming to answer the door.

“Hello,” Louis says. “I'm Louis.”

Liam puts his hand out for Louis to shake it, “Liam.”

Louis holds back a cruel laugh and shakes Liam's hand. Louis can't believe Zayn's about to go out to dinner with a guy who shakes hands. Liam then extends his hand to Harry.

“I'm Harry,” Harry's voice rough and deep, Liam smiles back.

“Niall,” Niall shakes Liam's hand as well.

“And you're Zayn.” Liam nods his head at Zayn who is behind everyone. Zayn feels warm from the way Liam says his name. Zayn moves past his friends to stand beside Liam.

“You guys look good together,” Harry smiles with a dirty expression.

“When Harry says a couple looks good together he actually means 'I'm imagining you two naked and touching right now,'” Louis shrugs 'cause he knows he's right.

Zayn shakes his head and quickly grabs Liam's arm making Liam look at him, “He's joking, he's joking. Louis enjoys being delusional.”

Zayn is dragging Liam away from the guys, “No kiss goodbye?” Louis shouts after them.

Zayn just sticks his middle finger up in the air not turning around causing a loud cackle from Niall and the others.

***

Zayn doesn't say much in the car on the way over. He's usually really quiet if he's with someone he doesn't really know. Liam notices the silence and he turns on the car radio, Sirius XM, the rich bastard.

Zayn looks out the window then the song that is playing catches his attention, “I love this song.” Zayn perks up as All Back by Chris Brown plays.

“Yeah, it's one of my favourites.” Liam smiles at Zayn while also keeping his eyes on the road. “I don't usually tell people I still like Chris Brown songs after... y'know.”

“Yeah, Same.” Zayn leans into his seat looking out the front window.

“You guys play some good music in the store when I come in.” Liam compliments.

Zayn looks at Liam in confusion, “You... you like that music?”

Liam smiles, “R&B and rap are some of my favourite genres of music.”

“Really?” Zayn asks with disbelief.

“I think you have this image of what I'm like, Zayn.” Liam looks over at Zayn and Zayn looks a bit guilty. “I don't really think a lot of it is true. Hopefully tonight you can get to know me better.” Liam says in a way that isn't mean spirited--he actually sounds a bit hurt.

Zayn nods looking at Liam who is focused on the road. “Sure.”

Zayn keeps looking at Liam not really aware he's staring. Liam has a birthmark on his neck that Zayn hadn't noticed before. He has shaven as well so he doesn't have any stubble. Zayn's worried for a second that maybe he should have shaved as well. Liam has deep brown eyes, that could be debated as puppy dog like. It's a face that Zayn could stare at for the rest of his life probably.

“Do I have something on my face?” Liam asks a bit concerned.

“Oh, there was a fluff, but it's gone now.” Zayn lies, he can feel his face warm up with embarrassment.

Liam breathes out relieved the non-existent fluff is gone.

“Did you forget your glasses back home?” Liam asks. “I've never seen you without them.”

“Oh, they're just for reading, I need them to read the til.” Zayn replies.

“You look good without them, you can really see your eyes this way.” Liam says and Zayn's body stiffens and heats up. “You look great with your glasses too though.”

“Uh, thanks,” Zayn replies quietly. Zayn hears strangers tell him he's the most gorgeous guy they've ever seen and doesn't feel a thing. Yet Liam saying Zayn looks good with or without glasses is making Zayn's heart race.

It's confirmed, Liam is definitely a problem.

***

They arrive at the restaurant and it is way fancier than Zayn imagined it would be. Liam gets out of the car, but a valet comes and opens the door for Zayn. Not really helping Zayn's ego at the moment. Liam hands the car keys to the valet along with a five dollar bill. The guy parks it out front of the restaurant with the other expensive cars.

They get inside and are seated at a table with a white table cloth. The lights are dimmed and there's candles on the table. Liam sits down and looks up at Zayn who is just standing completely still.

He's gone from not dating for years to all of a sudden frickin' romantic candle lit dinner. It's like he went from zero to sixty in just a day.

“You want a different table?” Liam asks a bit confused.

Zayn looks at Liam with panicked eyes. He could make a run for it, say he was sick before he got here just didn't say anything 'cause he thought he was fine. He could tell Liam, 'fuck it, just fuck me so I can stop thinking about you'.

Instead Zayn says, “I'm fine, it's great.”

Zayn sits down and Liam smiles at him pleasantly but still looking a bit concerned. Zayn looks around at the room while Liam looks at the menu. The room is filled with older couples, all straight. Holding hands over the table and looking lovingly into each others eyes. Zayn feels a nervous sweat all over his body.

“Wine?” A waiter comes over and asks. Zayn can tell the waiter is really only asking Liam.

Liam looks at Zayn, “Do you want any?” Zayn shakes his head with a dramatic pout that says 'no-fuckin-way'. Liam looks back at the waiter, “We're fine, thanks.”

Zayn eyes the menu, nothing seems to be lower than twenty dollars. Zayn is freaking out, which is unlike him, he's usually very calm. He hears laughter from other tables and he thinks it's all aimed at him. Like he's back in high school where hearing laughter. usually meant bullies were talking about him.

The laughter is ringing in his ears and Zayn can't take it anymore, “I can't do this, Liam.”

Liam looks up from the menu at Zayn, “What?”

Zayn puts his hands out in a 'stop' motion. “I have never in my life been to a place so fancy and I am freaking out.”

Liam puts his hand out and holds Zayn's which only serves to make Zayn even more confused. “Let's go. I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd be this fancy.” Liam smiles with a look that comforts Zayn.

“You wanted to go out to dinner though,” Zayn says feeling bad.

“For you!” Liam chuckles squeezing Zayn's hand tighter, “C'mon, we'll go out somewhere different.”

Liam gets up still holding Zayn's hand and Zayn feels like everyone must be looking at them. Zayn stands up and Liam lets go of his hand. They walk out of the restaurant Liam shaking his head and shrugging at the waiter as if to say, 'it's just not for us, but no hard feelings'.

They get back into Liam's Ferrari after the valet gets it for them, which is ridiculous 'cause Zayn can see where it's parked and it's like ten steps away. Liam turns on the car and the music starts again, and Zayn loosens up and can finally breath again.

***

They go to a McDonald's 'cause it's the first place Zayn can think of to go. They park Liam's car and an older man walks by and whistles at it, clearly impressed.

They order and the workers there are frazzled because it's busy and only three people are working right now. The cashier is upset and Liam keeps saying, “It's okay,” when she says she's sorry that they've been waiting like five minutes on his Angus burger. Zayn is surprised that Liam is so nice to the workers here, usually a rich guy in a suit has no time for minimum wage workers.

They sit down and Zayn is starved. He bites into his McChicken with enormous satisfaction.

“I'm sorry that I brought you to that place.” Liam says with sad eyes.

“No, it was...” Zayn starts trying to think of something to say.

“Insane, not gonna lie I was also freaking out a bit.” Liam says.

“You were not,” Zayn says talking out of the side of his mouth, “You were in your fucking element, mate.” Liam eyes Zayn, “Sorry, sorry. I assumed again.” Zayn apologizes.

“You're not wrong I guess,” Liam says taking a bite of his burger. “I go to those places kind'a often.”

Zayn shrugs taking a sip of his drink, “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Liam says.

“Why are you so rich? Aren't you like twenty something? How come your life doesn't suck like everyone else's?” Zayn asks.

Liam leans back in his chair, “That's a lot of questions. Well...” Liam inhales, “My dad works at the bank and he's like high up, so we kind'a always had money. Then I started working there when I was sixteen-”

“Sixteen? Is that possible?” Zayn questions.

“I just would work in the mail room or making coffees or as a secretary.” Liam explains.

“Secretary?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah... why? Is that weird?” Liam asks.

“No, it's... sexy.” Zayn responds his accent thick and his voice deep. Liam gives a soft laugh and his cheeks flush.

“Sorry, I didn't-” Zayn shuts his eyes shaking his head.

“It's fine.” Liam runs a hand through his hair. “Uhmm... yeah so my parents also had all my money they saved for university but I never went, so they gave it to me. 'Cause I guess like it was gonna be mine anyways or whatever.”

Zayn sips more of his drink, “You're like the luckiest person I've ever met.”

“What? No,” Liam laughs finishing off his burger.

“Being twenty sucks, man,” Zayn says eating his fries. “All my relatives think I should like be fuckin' married or engaged with a great career and shit right now.”

Liam nods silently.

“You have friends that are exactly what I'm describing, don't you?” Zayn side eyes Liam.

“I wasn't gonna say anything, but yeah actually.” Liam blurts out with a sympathetic tone.

Zayn finishes his drink and eats the last of his fries, “Is that what's happening with you?”

“Me?” Liam asks.

“Y'know married, engaged or whatever?” Zayn asks.

Liam flushes again and it's really adorable, “Uh...” letting out a laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I guess I shouldn't ask that.” Zayn says, not really sure what's okay to ask.

“No, it's fine!” Liam says, “I... am not in any sort of relationship.”

“Really?” Zayn questions.

“Really, really.” Liam says. Zayn doesn't understand how Liam who is so successful and handsome could possibly be single. “What about you, Zayn?”

“Single,” Zayn states.

Liam raises his eyebrows, “I can't believe that. There's no guy in your life?” He smiles kindly.

Zayn widens his eyes at Liam, he then looks around the restaurant lobby, replying, “How... How did you know I'm gay?” In a small voice.

“Is it a secret?” Liam asks. “I don't wanna out you or anything.”

“No, it's...” Zayn waves his hand, “Kind'a? I mean my family doesn't know...”

“Your family doesn't know?” Liam is shocked, “Did you... did you just find out or something?”

“Known for a while,” Zayn shakes his head.

“You've... you've never had a boyfriend?” Liam asks in disbelief.

“I've had three,” Zayn shrugs.

Liam blinks, “You never told your parents?” He leans back with a heavy breath, “My mum would kill me. Like cold blooded murder if I didn't tell her I've had three relationships.”

“Well, you never had to come out so-” Zayn starts.

“Yes, I did.” Liam furrows his brows.

Zayn is frozen as he looks back at Liam, “You-?”

“You were assuming things again, weren't you?” Liam smiles teasing Zayn.

“I just-” Zayn looks down at the table, “I didn't-”

“It's whatever,” Liam says making Zayn look up, “A lot of people are surprised when I tell them. I guess I make a convincing heterosexual.”

“Yeah, you really do,” Zayn replies.

Liam looks back at Zayn with his beautiful kind brown eyes, “You're afraid to come out though? Aren't you like suffocated 'cause you haven't told your family?”

Zayn scratches his neck trying to look for a distraction, this conversation is getting personal. “It sucks, yeah. But like... wasn't it awful when you came out?”

Liam sucks in a sharp breath, “Ah, well, yeah I guess.” He examines his hands like they suddenly became interesting, “I told my mum first and she cried, but said she was totally fine with it. Then I told my dad a few months later 'cause I was still nervous about him. He just stayed quiet but I could tell he probably felt like shouting. When I dated my first boyfriend my mum would be like weird around him, like too nice. My dad just treated him like he was my friend. Also I was like super nervous about driving alone with my mum.”

“What? Why?” Zayn asks interested in all Liam has to say.

“Cause that's when she'd get personal with me. She'd ask me all these things that just made me feel bad. She'd cry and just say, 'I didn't know, there were no signs you were gay'. Like she was blaming herself or something. Which is ridiculous. So we'd be in the car but like there's no way out of the car. You have to wait til you get home. And she'd be crying and I'd be thinking 'God, I just wanna go home, this is so awkward!'.” Liam says lightheartedly like this happened a while ago and he can joke about it now.

“That sucks,” Zayn replies.

“Yeah, but things are better now. They seem to be cool with it, we don't like talk about it much though.” Liam says.

“What about at your work do they know?” Zayn asks.

“Wow, look who suddenly got talkative,” Liam chuckles. “Uh, I'm not like out at work I guess. I mean you don't really have to tell people if you're gay or not. It hardly ever comes up, but it's not like I'd lie about it though. It's just at work I only talk to people about work.”

“So no one knows?” Zayn asks.

Liam squirms in his chair, “Er, well... I was down at Pride one year and my co-workers saw me. Not the nice co-workers either like the douchey ones. Kind'a like Adam Scott's character in Step Brothers douchey.”

“I love that movie,” Zayn says.

“Yeah, same,” Liam agrees. “So those guys were asses and they know that I'm gay. They were just at Pride for a laugh”

“Did they do anything?” Zayn asks.

“Nah, it was Pride they were way outnumbered if they tried something,” Liam shrugs.

Zayn nods slowly ripping apart his fry box. He can hear the crew at the counter talking about him and Liam.

“Those guys were here when I started my shift.”

“What? Really? How can they stay here that long, I hate being here.”

“They're like really hot though.”

“Yeah, they can stay as long as they want.”

Zayn can hear them break out into giggles. He looks up at Liam feeling weirdly secure around him. He doesn't usually talk about this stuff with anyone that isn't Louis, Harry or Niall. He has a warm buzzing feeling that feels charged by Liam's presence.

“I guess I should drive you home,” Liam suggests he's smiling at Zayn like he probably also heard the crew talking. They throw out their garbage and head out to Liam's car.

***

Liam drives Zayn back home in pretty much silence. But it's a comfortable silence that is only broken when Liam sings along to a song on the radio. Zayn hasn't felt so content in a long time. Sure he's been happy with his friends, his friends are great. With Liam it's a different sort of happiness. It feels safe like Zayn can tell him things but also exciting because Liam well... gets Zayn excited.

When they get back to Zayn's apartment Liam remembers to hand Zayn the list of comics he needs.

“I completely forgot,” Zayn laughs. Liam's hand lingers on Zayn's as he passes the list over. Zayn looks up into Liam's eyes. Liam has a small smile and is looking from Zayn's eyes then back down to his lips.

“Thanks for the list, man.” Zayn smiles, then quickly gets out of the car. Liam gets out as well he leans against the car facing Zayn's apartment. Zayn walks around the car stopping in front of Liam to say goodbye. Liam is looking at Zayn with half-lidded eyes making Zayn's body react, he feels a warmth start in the pit of his stomach. He knows he's looking back at Liam with 'fuck me' eyes and he really wishes Liam would just fuck him. Fuck, he wishes Liam would. Zayn eyes Liam's bottom lip wishing he could suck on it and kiss him til his lips are swollen.

“I guess I'll see you around?” Liam asks like maybe he's hinting they don't have to leave each other just yet.

Zayn feels like warm mush he just wants to press himself against Liam not even thinking about who could be watching. He feels like he's a teenager again and could get hard just from Liam looking at him.

“Yeah, I work like everyday so you'll see me.” Zayn says moving towards Liam. Liam straightens up interested that Zayn's moving forward.

It's just Zayn can't seem to move forward to kiss Liam. Even though Liam seems to really obviously want to kiss Zayn. Zayn just can't. He doesn't want Liam to turn into a guy he has a one night stand with and then they just exchange awkward conversation if Liam ever comes into the store again. He doesn't want that and Liam doesn't deserve it. Zayn feels a sharp pain in his chest when he thinks, 'and I don't deserve Liam.'

Liam is successful, he's gorgeous and he's kind. He deserves the world and to date a guy who's charming, charismatic and everything Zayn's not. Zayn is quiet and then when you get to know him he's too loud. He has a shit job that's going no where and won't pay the bills. He has too many tattoos and who knows if Liam likes tattoos. Zayn's pretty sure Liam's parents wouldn't like his tattoos. He smokes too many cigarettes and more than occasionally smokes pot. Hell, Zayn can't even drive or swim. The idea that he thought maybe Liam would want him is laughable.

“I uhm, I should go,” Zayn hesitates. He's usually so cool and chill around hot guys, Liam is messing him up.

Zayn backs away slowly, but before he can turn around and walk away he hears Niall yelling, “Wait! Liam!” from behind him.

Niall comes running up standing in between Zayn and Liam. He's breathing heavily from running, 'cause he may be skinny but he hates working out. “Liam, hey.”

“Hey Niall,” Liam nods at him. 'How the hell did Liam manage to remember Niall's name?' Zayn thinks.

“I'm doing a gig tomorrow, it's at the restaurant I work at.” Niall says, “My band is the Crazy Mofos you should come check us out.”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Liam grins, “That sounds cool. Been a while since I've gone to a gig.”

“You sure you aren't busy?” Zayn asks Liam. “You probably have some work to do, eh?”

“I-” Liam raises his eyebrows surprised by what Zayn's saying, “Uh, yeah, maybe.” Liam nods looking down and it breaks Zayn's heart 'cause he can tell Liam is clearly hurt.

“What?” Niall's eyes are so blue as they look at Zayn, “Liam, please come!” Niall looks at Liam with eyes no one could say no to.

“I, uh?” Liam looks at Zayn clearly confused. Zayn looks away from Liam.

“Please?” Niall begs.

Liam looks torn between what to do, “Uhm...” Liam clears his throat, “Yeah, yeah, I'll go. Work can wait.” He looks at Zayn nodding hoping Zayn's okay with this.

“Awesome!” Niall exclaims, “It's gonna be craic!”

Liam laughs saying, “Awesome, I'll see ya tomorrow then!” Liam opens the door to his car. “I'll see you tomorrow Zayn. Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time.”

“Yeah, yeah me too.” Zayn replies.

Liam closes the drivers door, does a casual salute to Niall and Zayn and drives away. Niall is eyeing Zayn in question, while Zayn just watches Liam drive away.

***

“What the fuck was that?” Niall asks Zayn as they enter the apartment. Niall may be cute and charming but he swears like a sailor sometimes.

Zayn walks over to the mini fridge by the TV and gets out a beer. He needs a drink right now. Louis and Harry are watching the TV and look at Zayn.

“What the fuck was what?” Harry asks.

“Zayn almost stopped Liam from coming to the gig tomorrow,” Niall complains.

“What? Why?” Harry questions. It's pretty clear now all the guys had planned on having Liam come to the gig tomorrow. Niall looks at Zayn waiting for an answer, Zayn just takes a long swig of his beer.

“Did Liam do something?” Harry says like he is really worried now.

“No, No!” Zayn squints his eyes and shakes his head. God, Liam probably wouldn't even throw a teddy bear across the room in fear that it'd get hurt.

“He's straight isn't he?” Louis chimes in.

“No, actually,” Zayn replies.

“You owe me ten dollars!” Niall hollers at Louis as he sits down on the couch arm rest beside Louis.

“You made a bet?” Zayn asks.

“Unfortunately.” Louis says as he digs into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled ten dollar bill.

“Straight guys do not take other guys out to dinner just for a comic book,” Niall has a big smile as he looks at the ten dollar bill.

Zayn sits down in the love seat beside the couch. “Well, what happened then?” Harry keeps asking.

Zayn takes a long drink finishing off his beer, “He's just...” Zayn shakes his head thinking of what to say, “He makes me feel like...” The others are silent and listening for Zayn to continue, “I dunno, I'm worried I like him too much.”

The boys erupt in cheering and laughing, “Zayn's in love!” Louis cries out. “Wake the neighbours and call the police 'cause this is an emergency!”

Harry laughs as he jumps up and down on the sofa making Louis bounce, “Zayn loves Liam!” He gives a shrill shout.

“Wey Hey!” Niall claps his hands over his head with a huge smile on his face.

Louis stands up on the couch and puts an arm around Harry's shoulder singing loudly, “How will I know if he really lo-oves me?” He sings in a comical voice. “I say a prayer with every heartbeat!” Harry joins in and they are laughing and jumping up and down on the couch. Niall echoes in with, “Heartbeat!”

“Guys!” Zayn says trying to calm them down.

“I fall in lo-ve whenever we meet!” Harry laughs, they mumble the next line ‘cause apparently they forgot what it was. “Falling in love is all bitter swe-et! This love is strong why do I feel weak!?” The three of them laughing, clapping, dancing and jumping on the couch. Niall bobbing and swaying from where he sits on the arm rest.

“Guys please,” Zayn gets another beer from the fridge. Also that last line of the song weirdly hit close to home and Zayn needs to just stop thinking for a second.

Harry and Louis fall back onto the couch with wide grins, “That's great, Zayn.” Harry says wiping a tear from his eye.

“No, it's...” Zayn starts, “I don't do this, I can't do this.”

“Why?” Niall asks with a childlike tone.

Zayn's fingers go up and down the neck of his bottle, “It's just... I don't do this.”

Louis starts to holler more songs, “Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough!” He points dramatically at Zayn, “Just a second we're not broken just bent! And we can learn to love again!” He points at Zayn a second longer and then lowers his hand.

“Do you have a song for everything?” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“I only have songs for you, Zayn,” Louis winks playfully.

“What Louis is trying to say is you should give Liam a try,” Harry interprets.

“You went out to dinner with him for Christ's sake! You never do that,” Louis says, “You would've just had sex with him and gotten this all over with. This guy... he's something to you.”

Zayn stares at Louis with pained eyes and Louis stops smiling, “You can't just run away, Zayn. Your relationship track record is awful and it sucks and you never deserved that shit.”

Zayn bites his cheek and looks down at his beer. “I don't deserve Liam though.” He mumbles.

“What?” Niall exclaims.

“What are you on about now?” Louis asks massaging his forehead.

“Liam is great and successful. He's got his life in order and everything. I just... my life sucks.” Zayn shrugs, “I can hardly pay the bills, I'm lucky Niall can persuade the landlord into pushing back the deadline. I can't drive, I work at a comic shop-”

“Which I'm pretty sure you love, so...” Louis scrunches his nose clearly disagreeing with Zayn about everything right now.

“Liam is... he deserves more than me.” Zayn says as he takes a sip of his beer.

“Well point number one is: You're delusional and point number two is: You're fucking delusional, Zayn!” Louis leans his head back on the couch raising his voice with his eyes closed.

“You have a lot going for you, Zayn,” Harry inputs.

“You're freaking hot, mate.” Niall shrugs his bare shoulders in his white tank top.

“You're smart, you apparently like the same things, you're passionate as fuck and I've never met anyone so caring as you,” Louis says.

“That was actually really sweet, Lou,” Harry nods at Louis.

“I can be sweet,” Louis says looking Harry in the eyes. Harry kisses Louis in what was probably just supposed to be a quick peck. It turns into a slow deep kiss though and Niall whistles at them.

“Guys!” Zayn leans back in his chair, “Not now!”

They separate and Harry's cheeks are flushed a light pink. Louis is looking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

“Like okay what if I was good enough for Liam? Doesn't matter 'cause I couldn't even introduce him to my parents if we did get together. Which we won't.” Zayn says.

“You really should come out, Zayn,” Harry says sighing and adding, “I know we want to live in this perfect world where coming out doesn't exist and people don't just assume everyone's straight.” Niall looks at Harry with a serious expression, like he's thinking Harry's words over.

“You can't go your whole life in the closet, mate.” Louis adds.

“Loads of blokes have done it before,” Zayn says.

“Yeah, and they all grew up depressed and self loathing,” Harry says seeing that Zayn's face looks taken aback by what Harry's saying, “I'm sorry, it's the truth though.” Harry apologizes.

“You also should come out to your family before you date Liam, Zayn,” Louis chimes in.

“I'm not gonna date Liam,” Zayn says out of the side of his mouth.

“Fine, if you date Liam,” Louis says exasperated.

The room goes a bit quiet, everyone thinking to themselves. Eventually Niall farts though and it breaks the silence. Louis stands up quickly faking a cough 'cause it smells so bad. They eventually all stay up really late playing the new Mario Kart and talking about nothing in particular. Nothing really ever stays dramatic with Zayn and his friends.

***

The next day goes by fast, if not too fast. Zayn weirdly has the day off which is awesome. He goes downtown to do some of his street art. Maybe not the brightest idea to do graffiti during the daytime but Zayn's been itching to do some art.

He finds an alley with a used bookstore on one side and a twenty-four seven taco restaurant on the other. He puts on a bandanna over his mouth and nose to stop himself from breathing in the fumes. He shakes the can of spray paint and begins his process. He puts his all into this work, standing back from it a lot just so he can examine what he's done so far. He takes hours to finish it all and be happy with it. 

People walk by but don't see Zayn, Zayn doesn't get worried when people walk by anymore. No one reports him and if they do they give him a warning first. Also this alley is disgusting and he's pretty sure no one cares.

He steps back and he's pretty sure he's done now. He's been working on it for like three hours and he kind'a should head on over to Niall's gig.

He examines the work with a critical eye, this is the most personal one he's done. It's cheesy as hell, but Zayn doesn't care. What he's painted is a seed that looks dead, it doesn't look capable of really anything. It's lying in a pile of snow and it looks like it's been there for a long time. He's signs the painting with his trademark 'zap' in the bottom right corner. The detail is crazy in the picture, it took Zayn what feels like decades to learn how to paint snow so well. The whole thing looks haunting, even though it's so simple it just sends a chill down your spine like you could tell whoever painted it was really upset or something.

Zayn nods at it pleased by the outcome. He packs up his stuff and heads home to drop his stuff off and then go to Niall's gig.

***

He arrives at the restaurant around eight o'clock. It's started to pour outside luckily Zayn made it before he got soaked. He makes his way to the back of the restaurant, Niall waving happily to Zayn as he tunes his guitar. Zayn looks over at the booth him and his friends usually sit at. Louis and Harry are on one side of the booth and Liam is on the other. Of course the guys planned it so Zayn had to sit beside Liam.

“Hey,” Zayn greets as he slides in beside Liam. Liam looks over at Zayn surprised to see him. Zayn looks at Liam with dark unreadable eyes.

“Hi,” Liam breathes out unsure what Zayn's thinking. Their eyes linger on each other until Zayn looks down at his lap. He can sense Liam's eyes are still on him like he's trying to figure Zayn out.

While Zayn's looking down his eyes wander to go Liam's forearm. He raises his eyebrows to see Liam has tattoos, quite a few on his right arm. Zayn can't seem to stop looking at them. Zayn wants to distance himself from Liam tonight but god, it's going to be hard now. Louis' eyebrows waggle at Zayn like he knows exactly what Zayn is thinking.

The tension between Zayn and Liam is incredible. Every time they look at each other you can tell all they want to do is devour each other. When their bodies actually touch it's like an electric shock that can't seem to be broken. Whenever Zayn looks over at Liam he has these begging dark eyes that seem to be urging Liam over. Liam notices the way Zayn is looking at him and he'll pause whatever he's saying 'cause he's so captivated by Zayn.

Niall goes on to his second song in the set list. It's has a pop punk sort of vibe and Niall likes to grab his crotch a lot when he sings it and his hands are free from his guitar.

"He's really good," Liam nods his head over at Niall.

"Yeah, he loves the spotlight," Zayn agrees.

Harry eats a plate of chicken wings dipped in Thai sauce. He eyes both Zayn and Liam clearly aware of the sexual tension between them.

"What were you up to today, Zayn? I didn't hear from you," Louis wonders.

Zayn shrugs looking away from Louis focusing his attention on Niall, "Out." Zayn states plainly.

Louis perks up like he knows exactly what Zayn is talking about. "Right... Out."

"Out where?" Liam asks. Zayn doesn't look over like maybe he didn't hear what Liam said.

"Zayn is artistic," Louis responds. Zayn glares at Louis, "What? I didn't say anything! It's true you draw and shit."

"You draw?" Liam asks like Louis just said Zayn is capable of magic.

"Uh, yeah," Zayn admits.

"That is so sick!" Liam exclaims. Zayn looks at Liam with big eyes in surprise. He can feel his cheeks heat up because Liam looks so happy with him.

Zayn's art is personal to him. He works so hard on it and rarely shows anyone no matter how much they ask. It's a talent that's been passed down through his family and to think that Liam appreciates this talent means something to him.

"Can you draw something right now?" Liam asks as he moves his unused napkin over to Zayn and gets the pen out from his shirt's front pocket.

Zayn can't believe he likes a guy who carries pens in his pocket like a nerd. This is the first time Zayn's seen Liam without a suit on and Liam looks damn good. He's wearing a dark brown shirt with half sleeves and a button down v-neck. Which of course Liam has done up none of the buttons revealing his chest hair that is driving Zayn crazy with the need to run his fingers through it. Liam is wearing tight fitting jeans that Zayn stops himself from looking at. Liam's bulge is big and noticeable as he sits down at the booth.

"Zayn doesn't usually just draw when people ask him to," Harry says Louis nods in agreement as he steals one of Harry's wings.

"No, it's okay, I'll just do something quick." Zayn shrugs starting to draw.

Louis and Harry look at each other in disbelief, "You are something special, Liam. He never draws for anyone."

Liam is trying to see what Zayn is drawing but can't 'cause Zayn is too close to the paper. "Who are you drawing? Are you drawing me?" Liam questions.

Zayn smiles at his drawing at Liam’s questions. Those are the kind of things he would be asked in grade school.

Liam smiles down at Zayn, his body is pressed against Zayn's trying to get a better view. The closeness comforts Zayn and he leans into Liam wondering if Liam noticed.

"Done." Zayn sits up moving the napkin over to Liam. They sit up but are still leaning into each other.

"That was so fast!" Liam says amazed leaning down quickly to look at the drawing.

"Just a doodle," Zayn shrugs noticing how Louis is eyeing him with an amused expression.

"It's a wolf," Liam notices. "It's crazy good, Zayn." Liam smiles at Zayn with a genuine expression that shows how impressed he is. Zayn watches Liam as Liam looks over his art. Liam's eyes are bright and childlike, clearly very impressed. Zayn gets an overwhelming urge to kiss Liam but tightens his grip on his knees so he won't move.

“I'm gonna keep this forever,” Liam says as he puts it in his shirt's pocket along with his pen.

“You don't have to do that, seriously it's just a doodle,” Zayn says. Harry and Louis are just watching them talk thinking either Zayn and Liam are going to pounce each other at some point.

Liam looks at Zayn with a teasing look that says, try-to-stop-me. Their faces are inches apart and Zayn can smell Liam's cologne. Liam keeps eyeing Zayn's pouty lips then looks back into his eyes. Zayn is breathing heavily unable to take this any longer. Zayn can barely hear the song Niall is singing or the rain outside he's just so lost looking at Liam.

“You guys are making me sexually frustrated just watching you two!” Louis groans, startling Zayn. Zayn moves away from Liam so his ass is seated right at the edge of the booth.

“Kiss!” Harry whines stomping his foot.

Zayn shakes his head with a snarl looking down at his own wrist tattoo, “It's not like that.” Liam looks away from Zayn with a hurt expression and chews his bottom lip. Niall's music seems so loud now Zayn can't even think. Louis is looking at Zayn with a disappointed glare, while Harry looks at Liam with a soft sympathetic expression.

“Zayn,” Louis says aggressively. Zayn doesn't look over instead he watches Niall perform. Niall's wailing into the microphone with a huge smile as he strums his guitar. Calum and Luke are jumping around stage and singing into the same microphone. Josh is behind them all playing the drums with a concentrated expression. Watching them almost takes Zayn's mind off Louis glaring him down right now.

Harry tries to make a joke of it all, “Alright, Zayn, it's not like that. I'm sure Niall won't come home to you and Liam fucking on the kitchen counter confessing your undying love.” He winks.

Zayn stands up looking severely angry, “That is never, ever going to happen! Mind your own fuckin' business!” he shouts. “Leave me alone, eh? Fuck!”

“Hey!” Louis stands up with a hand on Harry's shoulder. No one yells at Harry, especially not one of his friends. Louis looks so upset with Zayn and he has gone into protection mode over Harry. Harry's looking down at his thumbs with furrowed brows as he bites the inside of his cheek. Niall is still singing but looking over with confused interest.

Zayn feels his stomach sink at the sight of his friends looking so upset and hurt by him, “I'm uh... fuck...” Zayn breathes looking at the floor so he doesn't have to see his friend's faces. Zayn nods quickly at Niall and then heads out of the restaurant into the pouring rain. He's soaked straight through his clothes just in the first twenty seconds of being out there. It sucks that it's raining too 'cause Zayn would kill for a cigarette right now. His hair is flat against his head and his tank top is now damp and stuck skin tight to his chest. He runs a hand over his face feeling refreshed by the rain. He lets out a breath and starts to walk towards home, not caring about how pathetic he may look without an umbrella.

“Zayn! Please wait!” Zayn startles at the sound of Liam shouting after him.

“Leave me alone, Liam!” Zayn snarls as he looks back at Liam who’s running towards him.

Liam looks at Zayn with an upset expression, Zayn feels like that's the face he actually always deserved from Liam. Zayn's heart sinks and his shoulders sag. This is it, whatever he has or had with Liam it's over. So why does he feel like crap about that?

“I don't understand, Zayn...” Liam talks over the rain. “I don't know what I did wrong.” Hearing Liam think he's done something wrong crushes Zayn. He looks so sad and confused and it's breaking Zayn.

“No, Liam.” Zayn looks over his shoulder then down at their feet, “I...”

“I know I fucked up with the restaurant that one time, I wasn't thinking,” Liam says.

“Liam, that wasn't a big deal, don't blame yourself,” Zayn says looking at Liam with begging eyes. Begging Liam to stop blaming himself and also begging Liam to just let Zayn go.

Liam licks his lips, “Can you tell me what is wrong then, Zayn?” Liam furrows his brows. “I don't understand what this is, or what you're feeling! You don't talk!”

Zayn moves a few steps back but Liam doesn't budge. “It's nothing,” Zayn says almost too quietly to hear in the rain. Liam's shirt is clinging to his chest looking like an Abercrombie & Fitch model. His six pack is so visible Liam might as well not wear a shirt at all. Zayn's brain is fuzzing with wanting to run away, from being overly emotional at the moment and also from not being able to stop looking at Liam.

“Zayn, if you don't want to see me again, just say it!” Liam shouts over the rain.

“I don't want that!” Zayn shouts, the rain drops clinging to his eyelashes. “I would never want that!”

“What is this then?!” Liam moves a hand between himself and Zayn. “Please tell me what's going on! I can't deal with this, Zayn! Talk to me!” Zayn's body is shaking as he looks at the ground. “Zayn! Talk to me please!”

Zayn can't take it anymore. He moves quickly and kisses Liam. Liam makes a muffled noise like he was going to continue talking but it turns into a sigh. Zayn puts his chest flush against Liam's and can feel Liam's ragged breaths. Liam runs a hand through Zayn's wet hair like maybe he always wanted to do that. Zayn's tongue invades Liam's mouth and Zayn groans when Liam returns the favour. Zayn places a hand on Liam's chest feeling Liam's rippling muscles. It's all so amazing, it feels like fireworks are going off in Zayn's stomach. The rain is heavily pouring on them but they don't mind. It's actually making things kind of more fun. Zayn sucks on Liam's bottom lip, he then stops kissing Liam and steps back.

Liam inhales looking at Zayn hoping he'll talk. His cheeks are flushed pink which spreads down his neck and over to his ears. Zayn's lips are swollen from kissing Liam so hard.

“I'm scared,” Zayn speaks simply.

Liam looks worried. “What?” He reaches a hand out and places it on Zayn's arm, feeling Zayn's soaked wet skin. “I scare you?”

“No,” Zayn whispers and Liam comes closer to Zayn so he can hear him over the rain. Zayn rests his head against Liam's forehead 'cause touching Liam seems to comfort him. He lets out a shaky breath, “I don't do the whole... relationship thing.”

Liam exhales, Zayn notices Liam relax, “I'm like really serious right now, mate.” Zayn says.

“I'm just happy you aren't scared of me.” Liam smiles rain dripping of his chin. His stubble growing in nicely.

“Of course I'm not scared of you,” Zayn kisses Liam's lips lightly, happy that he can finally do this. Liam leans into the kiss trying to deepen it but Zayn reluctantly pulls back. “It's just I don't do relationships and I'm scared 'cause you are making me rethink that.” Zayn licks his lips, “And I don't wanna just be your fuck buddy.”

Liam moves closer to Zayn after hearing the word 'fuck' and Zayn's skin prickles with want. A car honks its horn at them, “Fags!” A guy shouts as his friend laughs in the passenger seat.

Zayn jumps away from Liam running a hand through his flat, wet hair. His heart is beating like it's gonna jump out of his chest.

Liam looks unfazed by the drivers shout and more surprised Zayn moves away. Zayn puts his hands out in front of him. He looks frazzled again like when Liam followed him out, “I just-” He breathes heavily thoughts of guys calling him names in high school ringing in his ears, “I'm not... successful and proud like you. You can drive and you have a great job. You're rich and fucking gorgeous as hell. Like crazy sexy. You deserve a guy who can give you the world.”

Liam's eyes are so soft Zayn thinks he's gonna melt into the ground from how sweet Liam looks. “You really have no clue how great you are, do you?” Liam says, making Zayn scoff in disbelief.

“Really!” Liam pushes Zayn's shoulder playfully. “You're like... perfect, Zayn. I'm not lying!” Liam laughs out when he sees Zayn shaking his head quickly.

“You work at a comic book store which I think is the coolest job ever. You are kind, passionate and really complicated and interesting. You have great music and movie taste. You are probably the sexiest guy I've seen in my life and that includes every celebrity I can think of.” Liam says trying to get Zayn to look him in the eyes. “We can work on you coming out as slowly as you want to. There's no pressure.” Liam breathes out, “I just... I really want to try this whole relationship thing with you.”

Zayn finally looks up at Liam, he breathes in deeply thinking everything over. His palms go clammy and his cheeks heat up because of Liam's compliments. “You really think that about me?” He asks in disbelief.

“God, Zayn, I'd have to be the dimmest person in the world to not think that about you!” Liam praises.

Zayn feels like his heart is swelling and becoming too big for his chest. He gives Liam one of his rare genuine smiles. Liam smiles widely back at him and it's like looking into the sun.

Zayn doesn't wanna ruin his relationship with Liam, he also doesn't wanna lose him or get tossed aside and lied to like what his past boyfriends did to him. His feelings for Liam scare the shit out of him but he also really wants to be with Liam. Fuck, he wants to be with Liam and more than just sex but be with him through everything.

“I'll do it,” Zayn laughs despite himself.

“Yeah?” Liam exclaims.

“Yeah,” Zayn shrugs, “God, I can't believe I said that.”

Zayn's body relaxes which is weird 'cause Zayn wasn't even aware he was tense. His muscles loosen and he feels a rush of happiness. A kind of happiness he has never really felt before.

Liam giggles and shrugs making Zayn swoon with how adorable he is, “C'mon, let's get out of the rain, man.”

They rush over to Liam's car with huge smiles on their faces. Although it really is useless ‘cause they're already soaked to the bone. They sit down in their seats and close their doors, Liam in the driver's seat and Zayn is sitting shotgun beside him. The rain is falling down heavily on the car creating a loud hollow sounding noise. Liam goes to do up his seat belt but Zayn stops him by crawling over and straddling Liam's lap.

“Wanted to do this since I met you, Daddy,” Zayn squirms in Liam's lap their pants tight and wet as they rub against each other.

“Daddy?” Liam raises his eyebrows with a smile.

“Mhmmm...” Zayn hums in agreement as he starts kissing Liam's neck. His right hand massages the short hairs on the back of Liam's neck while his left hand goes up under Liam's shirt. Zayn feels the defined muscle there as his hand combs through Liam's chest hair.

Liam's hands cup Zayn's small, flat ass as Zayn grinds his crotch against Liam's crotch. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” Zayn breathes.

Liam groans thrusting upwards to get better friction from Zayn, “You're kind of a living wet dream, you know that?” Liam says. Zayn sighs happily as he finishes kissing and licking Liam's neck leaving a dark red mark there. Zayn nuzzles his nose against the scruff on Liam's chin inhaling Liam's colonge.

Zayn's left hand lifts Liam's shirt revealing Liam's amazing six pack. “Wanna see you,” Zayn sighs looking at Liam with dark needy eyes.

“Fuck,” Liam attempts to take off his soaking wet shirt but it gets caught around his head. Zayn laughs and helps him take the shirt off all the way.

“Hey,” Zayn says when he can see Liam's face again.

“Hi,” Liam smiles, squeezing Zayn's ass cheeks. Liam leans in kissing Zayn harshly. Zayn makes a muffled sound then sighs as Liam's plump lips attack Zayn's pouty ones. Zayn's fingernails dig into Liam's chest leaving pink marks in the shape of small crescent moons. Liam is aggressively kissing Zayn and Zayn tries to keep up with sloppy kisses. Zayn leans back into a submissive pose trying to tell Liam he can do what he wants with him. Instead of being sexy and smooth though Zayn leans back onto the steering wheel and the car honks loudly.

Zayn and Liam both startle at the sound. The sound cutting through the silence and intimacy of the situation inside the car. Liam lifts his hands from Zayn's ass and holds them up like a police officer told him to raise his hands. Zayn moves very fast from the steering wheel and leans his body flat against Liam's. Zayn's breathing is ragged, when he heard that noise his brain immediately thought it was someone honking at Liam and him again. Liam starts to laugh really hard and Zayn moves his body so he can see Liam's face. Zayn just looks at Liam still breathing heavily, his stomach feeling tight with nerves.

Liam notices Zayn looks scared shitless, “Hey, hey,” Liam places his right hand on the side of Zayn's face. He caresses Zayn's cheek with his thumb. “Babe, it's fine, it's all fine.”

“I just thought it was someone yelling again...” Zayn whispers, Liam can feel Zayn's body slightly shaking.

“No, no, I'm with you, you're fine, everything is fine.” Liam pulls Zayn into a hug and Zayn collapses into it. He holds Liam breathing, his scent in.

Being in Liam's arms makes him feel safe like he believes Liam when he says 'everything is fine'.

They sit like that for five more minutes, just holding each other. At first they hold each other because Zayn was scared. Now they are holding each other because they finally can and it feels like they waited a century to do so.

“This is like really nasty right now,” Zayn says breaking the silence.

“What?” Liam asks confused.

Zayn sits up straight from leaning on Liam, “We're soaked from the rain, and my skin is getting itchy from it. It's gross.” Zayn smiles with a slight laugh.

“I feel like I've wet my pants,” Liam starts laughing.

Zayn laughs really hard as he gets up off of Liam falling on to the passenger seat. “This is gross! We need to change!”

“Right, right!” Liam laughs as he starts the car and turns on the radio. The rain is still coming down hard as they drive away. Zayn feeling disgusting in his wet clothes but still feeling happier than he has in years.

***

They arrive at Zayn's apartment and Zayn invites Liam upstairs. Not really thinking about what taking Liam upstairs implies. Both complaining about how disgusting they feel right now. Zayn unlocks the apartment door and no one is inside. Unsure if that means Niall's doing another one of his long ass encores or if the guys just wanna give Zayn space right now. Liam looks around Zayn's apartment while Zayn closes the door behind them.

“This is your place, eh?” Liam says in wonderment.

Zayn suddenly feels embarrassed about his apartment. “Oh, yeah, it's uh...” He tries to view his apartment with new eyes while also trying to see from Liam's point of view. It's a very minimalist apartment. It's open concept with the family room attached to the kitchen. While three more rooms for Niall's bedroom, Zayn's bedroom and the bathroom. Nothing fancy, the walls aren't even painted. Zayn eyes the cans of spray paint he dropped on the floor also the garbage on the kitchen counter. The apartment is too small and now the messes around the house just seem to fill it up.

Liam just says, “It's quaint.”

Zayn laughs, “That means it's shit, you're just too nice to say it, Liam.”

Zayn takes off his shirt revealing his skinny toned frame, Zayn holds his damp shirt in his hand. Liam gawks at Zayn's body and he this is the first time Liam's really seen it.

“I'm gonna take a shower... do you wanna come?” Zayn asks nonchalantly to Liam. Liam looks up from eyeing Zayn's chest to look up at Zayn's face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam chokes out clearly overwhelmed at the moment.

Zayn walks over to the bathroom, Liam's heavy footfalls heard behind him. The bathroom is really, really small with just a tiny shower, an old toilet and a sink. It's decently clean though which is nice especially since Liam's seeing it for the first time.

Zayn turns on the shower and checks the temperature, reaching a hand out under the water. He turns around and Liam is staring at the dimples right above Zayn's ass. “Take off your clothes,” Zayn commands as he stares at Liam waiting for him to undress.

Liam's face flushes and Zayn smirks. Liam removes his soaking wet shirt with a little difficulty. Zayn can feel his dick twitch and palms a hand over it. Liam gulps as he watches Zayn touch himself. Liam's body is thick and built. He is decently big compared to Zayn, taller and wider. Liam is ripped, he looks like he must spend hours in the gym.

Zayn grunts out, “Keep going,” He palms his cock through his pants. Liam is captivated in watching Zayn touch himself. Liam's face turns even more red and it spreads down to his chest as he starts undoing the zipper of his pants. His jeans are clingy to his legs making them hard to take off. Not to mention Liam's hands are sweating like crazy.

Liam stands there in just his briefs in front of Zayn. His body dusted with chest hair, dark leg hair, and a happy trail that has Zayn licking his lips. Liam's dick is erect and creating an obscene tent in his underwear. Zayn undoes his pants zipper and reaches into his underwear and slowly starts stroking his cock. Liam quickly takes off his briefs stepping out of them and almost falling over.

“Fucking shit, Zayn,” Liam breathes. Zayn looks like a proper slut standing there touching himself, no shirt and pants still on. His dark red cock peeking out from his underwear.

Zayn smirks and breathes heavily his face flushed with arousal. He quickly peels his pants off, revealing skinny, hairy legs that are weirdly endearing. He pulls down his black briefs and stumbles out of them.

“Get in the shower, Zayn, I'm going to burst!” Liam says gruffly, Zayn smiles at Liam's neediness as he steps into the hot steamy shower.

Before Zayn can turn around Liam grabs Zayn from behind. Pushing his front against Zayn's back, Liam's hands on Zayn's hips holding him in place. Liam starts to rut his cock against Zayn's ass crack.

“Ahh!” Liam gasps as he starts moving really fast against Zayn, not entering him yet. “Mmmm, Zayn, oh fuck!”

Zayn leans back against Liam his eyes scrunched tight as his head leans back onto Liam's shoulder. 

He's working his cock impressively fast and it all feels so good. The hot water rains down on them, refreshing their damp bodies. Not only does the intimacy feel good or the water but the fact that this is Liam with Zayn. Zayn's body relaxes into Liam's like the tension between them is resolved. Also the tightness and rigidness Zayn's now realizing he was living with seems to leave him.

“Want you in my mouth,” Zayn moans out making Liam dig his fingernails deeper into Zayn's hips.

“Fuck yes,” Liam says.

Zayn smiles at Liam's curse words intrigued to find out Liam swears a lot when he's with someone like this. Liam lets Zayn's hips go and Zayn moves around so he's facing Liam. Zayn slowly gets onto his knees never breaking eye contact with Liam.

Liam places a hand on the side of Zayn's face. Feeling his defined cheek bones and placing his thumb on Zayn's bottom lip. Zayn takes that as an invitation and starts to suck on Liam's thumb. Liam gasps as Zayn doesn't break eye contact as his lips form perfectly around Liam's thumb. Looking like his lips were made for sucking Liam off. Zayn's teeth scrape lightly on Liam's skin making Liam's skin prickle by how sensitive his thumb feels.

“Zayn, please c'mon!” Liam begs his cock now an angry red standing right in front of Zayn's face.

Zayn smirks around Liam's thumb taking it out of his mouth slowly and running his teeth over it. Liam moves his hand so it's cupping the side of Zayn's face again. Zayn licks and nips at Liam's inner thighs, achingly close to his cock. Liam's legs tremble when Zayn bites the spot right between Liam's upper thigh and dick.

Liam cries out with a needy noise and Zayn smirks. He looks directly into Liam's eyes as he takes Liam's cock into his mouth. Liam gasps and whimpers as Zayn's mouth forms perfectly around Liam's girth.

“Mmmm,” Zayn sighs out like Liam tastes delicious. His sighing creates a vibrating feeling on Liam's cock.

“Ah, Zayn!” Liam says as he starts fucking Zayn's mouth for a second, his hips moving quickly as Zayn tries to take it. “Shit, sorry, sorry, I got excited.”

Zayn hums around Liam's cock with as much of a smirk as he can manage. Zayn moves his hands so they hold onto Liam's ass. He looks at Liam, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes and shrugs.

“Seriously?” Liam breathes out stroking his thumb over Zayn's cheekbone.

Zayn manages an awkward head nod inviting Liam to continue. Liam whimpers as he begins to fuck Zayn's mouth. Zayn's fingernails dig into Liam's ass as he takes everything Liam has to offer. Liam starts off with long, slow thrusts that feel painfully good.

Zayn's own cock is achingly hard as it stands in between his legs. He takes his right hand away from Liam's ass and grabs hold of his cock stroking really fast and not stopping. He wants to cry out but his mouth is tight around Liam.

Liam notices Zayn's eyes screwed shut and his hand moving incredibly fast, “Are you getting off on this?” 

Liam says his voice thick and deep. “Oh, Zayn, fuck!” Liam groans as he starts to fuck Zayn's mouth really fast.

Zayn can tell he's close, his cock a deep red and looking really angry. “Ah!” Zayn cries out around him. His cry sounding pornographic and whorish.

“Shit, Zayn, you're so good! Oh, fuck you have to see yourself right now,” Liam now fucking Zayn's mouth with reckless abandon. “You're a slut for it, eh? Like me fucking your mouth?”

Zayn looks up at Liam with dark eyes, his pupils huge with arousal. He makes his lips go tight around Liam even though he just wants to cry out because it all feels so good. Liam’s hips go fast but are now out of sync like he's losing control.

“Ah, Zayn!” Liam cries out, “I'm gonna- You should-” Liam says warning Zayn that he should move. But Zayn just tightens his mouth around Liam's cock in order to tell Liam he has no intention of leaving.

Liam's whole body shakes as he shouts out a mixture of different curse words as well as Zayn's name. 

He scrunches his eyes shut as he comes down Zayn's throat. His hips jerking in small quick thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. Zayn starts to swallow all of Liam's cum but some manages to dribble onto his chin.

Liam's breathing is slow and shallow as he takes his hand that was on the side of Zayn's face away. 

Zayn takes Liam's dick out of his mouth with a dirty popping noise. “Shit, Zayn,” Liam breathes out as he leans against the wall of the shower.

“Watch me, yeah, Daddy?” Zayn voice is ragged as hell and almost gone.

Liam licks his lips, “Yeah.” He looks at Zayn's face first. Zayn's lips swollen and a dark pink. Zayn's stubble and bottom lips slicked with Liam's cum. Then Liam looks down to Zayn's hand around his prick.

Zayn's hand starts to move quickly around his cock. He looks at Liam directly in the eyes and his mouth hangs open as small sighs come out.

Zayn leans his shoulders against the shower wall opposite Liam. He moves his legs so they aren't underneath him, but bent in front of him. His right hand is still working his dick as his sticks his left hand pointer finger up his ass hole.

“Liam, Ah!” Zayn's eyes are screwed tight. Liam can tell Zayn's erection has reached the point of being unbearable and he needs to orgasm now.

“Shit, Zayn,” Liam gapes, watching with interest as he sees Zayn's finger move in and out of his ass hole.

“Think about you a lot,” Zayn manages to gasp out, “When I touch myself, Ooh!”

Liam's face is bright red as he licks his lips again, “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Zayn screams out, “Want you to fuck me!” He adds his middle finger as well into his ass hole.

“I wanna fuck you too,” Liam says. “Wanna come on your face, babe.”

Zayn cries out he's so close to his orgasm now, tears in the brim of his eyes the pleasure so unbearably good. “Ah, Liam!” He cries.

“Would you let me do that?” Liam asks his eyes growing dark again.

“Y-Yeah, daddy!” Zayn practically shouts.

Zayn's body is flushed all over as water falls on him from the shower head. His legs shaking and twitching when he touches himself just right.

“You let me come down your throat,” Liam says, “You're such a beautiful whore, eh?”

Zayn nods agreeing with Liam. He cries out as he orgasms, covering his own tummy with his climax, the water washing it away quickly. Zayn breathes heavily like he just ran a marathon and his body goes slack.

Liam turns off the shower with a smile at Zayn, “We gotta get you to bed. Don't want you falling asleep in the shower, love.”

“Yeah...” Zayn breathes out.

Liam helps Zayn up and out of the shower. Zayn feels dead tired right now as Liam grabs some towels off the towel rack. Liam dries Zayn off while also cleaning off the excess cum on his chest and face. Liam places light butterfly kisses on Zayn's tired face. Liam then dries himself off and places the towels back on the rack.

“Here we go!” Liam says, and Zayn is confused until he feels his feet leave the ground. Liam carries Zayn bridal style with ease.

“Whoa!” Zayn startles which makes Liam laugh 'cause you'd think Zayn was asleep a second ago.

Liam carries Zayn to what he rightly assumes is Zayn's bedroom and lies Zayn down. He covers Zayn in a light blanket and lies down beside him. He curls around Zayn's body and snuggles his nose against Zayn's shoulder. Zayn leans into it sighing at the feeling of Liam's stubble against him.

***

“Well, well!” Zayn slowly wakes up as he hears someone shout.

He's not sure how long he's been asleep but he can see that the sun is shining outside. He blinks his eyes open and unwillingly tries to wake up.

He feels someone pressed against his back and looks over his shoulder and sees Liam sleeping. They fell asleep lying the wrong way on the bed, their feet on the pillows and their heads at the end of the bed. The blanket fell off during the night and Liam's bare ass is right there in front of the doorway.

Louis, Harry and Niall are all grinning as they stand at the doorway because apparently Liam didn't shut Zayn's bedroom door last night.

“Guys! Privacy?” Zayn shouts trying to grab the blanket that fell off to cover him and Liam.

“You guys smell awful!” Louis laughs.

“We took a shower,” Zayn shrugs as he's finally covered Liam who is still sleeping.

“Oh! That explains it!” Harry winks with a huge smile.

“I went to dry my hands off with a towel and it had all this spunk in it!” Niall whines.

“Sorry, Niall...” Zayn says but he's kind of laughing about it.

“Not funny, Zayn! I'm traumatized!” Niall says making Zayn laugh harder.

Liam stirs from his sleep and Zayn looks down at him. Zayn's stomach tightening with warmth at Liam's cute face looking happy as he wakes.

“What's goin' on, love?” Liam asks quietly but loud enough for the boys to hear.

“Love, eh? Lo~ve!” Louis cackles and Zayn's face flushes with embarrassment.

“Love! Oh, first love!” Niall says mimicking the line from the show The Inbetweeners.

Liam rolls over onto his back, the blanket only covering his crotch region. The guy's eyes widen at Liam's muscled chest with a light sprinkling of chest hair.

“G'morning, lads,” Liam yawns making Zayn's friends all erupt into laughter. Zayn's face feels like it's burning up in embarrassment but also from being totally endeared by Liam.

***

Zayn and Liam both emerge from Zayn's room trying to have people not notice them. Niall and Harry are on the couch with their backs to them. Niall's playing Fifa and Harry's just watching as he eats a banana. Harry has a strange obsession with bananas that Zayn doesn't understand but is sure it has something to do with their phallic shape.

Liam is wearing Zayn's sweatpants because it's the only thing that fits him in Zayn's room since they both left their clothes in the bathroom. Liam has no shirt on but seems pretty comfortable about it. Zayn is wearing p.j pants with sports cars on them, along with a white tank top.

Louis sees them from his spot behind the kitchen counter, “Eh, g'morning fellas.” He says way more softly than Zayn expected him too.

Harry and Niall look around at Zayn and Liam with intrigued faces. “So is this happening?” Harry gestures to Liam and Zayn, his voice low with a mouth full of banana.

Liam looks at Zayn like maybe he wonders if Zayn changed his mind. Zayn looks back at Liam and grabs hold of Liam's hand, “Yeah, it is.” Zayn says looking down at the ground but squeezing Liam's hand, feeling cheesy as hell.

“Wey hey!” Niall says happily.

“Congrats Liam,” Harry says making Zayn look at him like 'what-about-me?'. “And congrats Zayn for finally letting someone into your life!” Harry laughs because he knows he's right.

“Thanks,” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Maybe don't freak out and yell at us when we're having fun, eh?” Louis quips in.

Zayn looks over at Louis, “I'm really sorry about last night, guys...”

Louis nods his head, “Don't get mad at us when we're right and you're just making problems for yourself.”

“I'm really, really sorry,” Zayn says as he looks over at Harry. Harry shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal but Zayn knows he was awful to Harry.

“Niall, I'm sorry I left your gig last night,” Zayn apologizes.

“It's fine, it went on late anyways,” Niall says clearly not hurt about it.

Zayn looks at Liam, “Sorry Liam that I'm a dumb ass.”

Liam smiles gently at Zayn, “You're not a dumb ass.”

“Zayn, what's up with your voice, eh?” Niall questions noticing how raspy Zayn sounds.

Zayn's eyes widen at Niall, while Louis laughs and goes, “I think we all know why.”

Liam stifles a laugh with the back of his free hand and Zayn looks at Liam, “It's not funny, mate!” Zayn's smiling though.

“Sorry, love, it's not funny.” Liam looks at Zayn with a smile that says he still finds it funny though.

“You guys are cute,” Harry looks on fondly.

Zayn grumbles not really wanting all this attention, especially with Liam here. Liam leans in and kisses Zayn's cheek making all the guys laugh and awe at them.

***

Zayn has moments where he can’t believe he agreed to date someone again. All relationships are different from one another and fortunately Liam is vastly different from Zayn’s exes. 

Zayn was worried being with someone would just bring back awful memories and reminders about how awful having a boyfriend actually is. His past relationships were a lot of work mainly on his part. Trying to impress them or make them love Zayn in hopes that they’ll stay. Zayn felt like he was giving a hundred percent into the relationship when he’d get a text from the guy he’s seeing, saying, ‘oh it was today we were supposed to meet?’. While Zayn waited an embarrassingly long time at the movie theatre or his boyfriend would show up hours later dressed sloppy making Zayn feel he’s not worthy of an effort. Usually his boyfriends would cancel all their plans just so they could stay home and fuck Zayn. Which was fun at first but when they decided to cancel plans to meet Zayn’s friends that’s when Zayn got upset. 

Liam doesn’t remind Zayn of his past boyfriends at all. He doesn’t feel the need to impress Liam because surprisingly enough he already has. Liam always texts Zayn back and sometimes even texts Zayn first. He doesn’t do it an annoying amount of times though, just enough to get Zayn through his dull work day. Liam comes to the comic book store once every week to pick up the comics Zayn puts aside for him. Liam lingers for a long time, checking out other comics and chatting with Louis if he’s there. 

Zayn is reminded how awkward dating can be when you are with a dude though. When you really just wanna hold hands when you are walking down the street but you have to judge if the place you are in would be cool with that. Liam seems eager to hold hands wherever they are. He just always waits for Zayn to initiate it. 

Zayn will see a straight young couple kissing in plain site quite aggressively and he feels jealous. He wishes he had the guts to just kiss Liam in the streets so everyone knew Liam was his. He’s pretty sure Liam would go along with it too. 

Other than awkward moments where handholding and public displays of affection come up things are fine. Zayn is in disbelief at how normal it feels to be in a relationship again. When they do stupid domestic things like go on a double date with Louis and Harry, Zayn can’t hide his smile at how great it is to sit next to Liam and be sharing these moments with him. Or when Zayn is with Liam and all his friends and Zayn vowed to do no PDA since he doesn’t want to be hypocritical but Liam steals a kiss from him anyways. Making his friends boo at them because Zayn promised. All this stupid relationship cliches actually feel really nice.

***

Three weeks pass with Zayn and Liam spending a lot of time together. Being caught up in the honeymoon phase and Zayn spending the nights at Liam's place. Which, by the way, is amazing. It's a huge apartment with way too much room for just one person. All the furniture is white and the walls are red. It's actually weirdly sexy.

Zayn and Liam spend the night watching movies and chilling. But it always just leads to them just making out and sucking each other off on the couch though. Then waking up the next day just in time for work. Everyone notices Zayn's clothes repeating from the day before causing him to have to bring an extra outfit to Liam's for the next morning.

Zayn's mum calls to tell him that Doniya is coming over in a few days and Zayn is obviously invited. His mum doesn't bug him about relationships this time which Zayn is fine with because he really doesn't want to lie to his mum about Liam.

Liam and Zayn go on a few dates like to the aquarium because Liam insists they go. Zayn feels ridiculous going on a date to the aquarium with his boyfriend when they are both adults. His mood gets slightly better though when he sees Liam's face light up at the fish. Liam especially enjoys the sharks and the large fish they've both never heard of.

Zayn's choice of a date is going to an outdoor music festival to hear some of their favourite singers. Zayn enjoying the Childish Gambino set while Liam tries his best to rap the words along with the songs. Zayn laughs and starts rapping thoroughly impressing Liam. Liam keeps getting Zayn to rap for him on the car ride home.

Things get embarrassing when Louis changes Zayn's ringtone to the song 'Hey Daddy' by Usher. Zayn's not aware of this when he's out with Liam at the grocery store and his phone starts playing it. Zayn's hands shaking with embarrassment and fumbling to get his phone from his back pocket. Zayn reads that the caller is Louis, because of course it would be.

“Louis, you are dead!” Zayn threatens. Only to hear Louis laughing on the other line before he quickly hangs up.

Zayn puts his phone back in his pocket looking at the ground, “Sorry about that.”

Liam is howling with laughter, waving his hand at Zayn, “It's fine, mate, I think your friends are hilarious!”

Liam loves Zayn's friends, so much they've become Liam’s friends as well. Which makes Zayn really happy that they all get along. Some of his past boyfriends just did not click with his friend group and it was really disappointing and awkward.

Liam goes to Niall's gigs and cheers Niall on. Then Niall shares a disgustingly huge helping of wings with Liam afterwards. Josh joining in, sweaty from playing the drums. The manager turning on the football game for Niall since Niall always requests it. The manager doesn't mind. Niall's a good worker, so he lets him watch football and play with his band. Niall gets enthused about the game, speaking to Liam really fast with chicken in his mouth about his thoughts on the teams. Liam amused by Niall's enthusiasm and commentary.

Louis took Liam to his first comic book convention as well. Zayn unable to accompany them because he has to man the table his store has at the same con. Louis requesting Liam wear something dorky for the con, and absolutely no suits. Liam shows up in a top with all the Avengers on it that says, 'I need a hero!'. Louis laughs for a really long time over it. They go over to Zayn's booth and distract him for too long, Liam makes it up by buying an entire series of comic books.

Liam often goes to the fitness studio Harry works at as well. He works out a lot anyways and Harry says he gets commission if Liam comes because Harry referred him. Harry tries to teach Liam how to meditate as well, Liam says he has a hard time with it though because his mind is too busy. Zayn eventually joins Liam in working out. He has a hard time concentrating during hot yoga with Liam's sweaty body looking really tempting beside him.

Even though all this time together is amazing and Zayn's friends loving Liam is great, Zayn can't help feeling anxious. He's going over to his parents house tomorrow and feels guilty for telling Liam he's going to keep their relationship a secret. Liam is so sweet though, he just smiles at Zayn saying 'he understands'.

***

They're in Liam's apartment eating Chinese takeout. Liam is telling a long winded story about his day and how his boss is a suck up 'cause he likes Liam's dad. Zayn is moving his food across his plate and half listening, he mainly watches Liam's mouth and thinks to himself.

“Zayn?” Liam asks waking Zayn from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Zayn questions.

Liam looks a bit concerned, “I was asking if you wanted more food or if I could put it in the fridge. What's wrong?”

Liam asks leaning over the kitchen counter while Zayn sits on a bar stool on the other side. Zayn scrunches his nose, “Nothings wrong, mate.”

Liam looks unconvinced. “You've been quiet all day, babe. What's up?”

Zayn shakes his head furrowing his brow, “I kind'a.... When I go to my mum's....” Zayn scratches the scruff on his neck. “I dunno, I kind'a want you to come with me.”

Liam stands up straight with an intrigued look. “Really?” Liam clears his throat.

Zayn looks at the tattoo on his wrist trying to think things over. “I just... I don't want to lie to my family again.”

“Are you ready for this?” Liam asks.

Zayn shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. “I dunno.” He sighs a heavy breath. “I don't think I could handle being with them and not telling them about you... and us.” Zayn looks up at Liam finally.

Liam walks around the counter. “If you're sure, eh.” He stands close to Zayn, leaning down and kissing Zayn's lips softly.

“I'll be there with you,” Liam says putting a hand over Zayn's in comfort.

Zayn looks up at Liam with a slight smile still obviously nervous about the whole thing.

“Can I ask you something, Zayn?” Liam asks. Zayn looks confused, he has no clue what Liam is going to say.

“We've been dating for three weeks and a bit,” Liam raises an eyebrow with a grin, “And I'm wondering when we're gonna y'know... actually fuck.”

Zayn gives a slight laugh. “I was kind'a waiting. Usually I rush into things and with you... I want it to be special.”

Liam smiles warmly. “It'll be special if it's with you, love.”

Zayn stands up off the stool and kisses Liam who hungrily kisses him back. Zayn's hands go up under Liam's shirt, scratching his skin. Liam begins kissing and sucking at Zayn's neck, Zayn grabs at Liam's hips and sighs.

“Now?” Zayn breathes out, “Fuck me now?”

Liam grins against Zayn's skin. “If you want, love.”

Zayn nods, “Mhmm, yeah. Fuck me, babe.”

Liam backs away from Zayn reluctantly and grabs hold of his hand. Zayn wants to laugh at how cheesy this all seems but he's too aroused to care.

They enter Liam's room which is probably as big as Zayn's whole apartment. It has red painted walls and a huge king sized bed with white sheets. There's a big window on the side of the wall with the drapes open.

Zayn lies his back down on the bed with a dirty grin. He's already started working his pants off while Liam looks down at him.

“Want me to close the drapes?” Liam tilts his head over to the window.

Zayn throws his pants away, starting to take off his shirt. “Nah.” Zayn raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Liam lets out a low laugh at Zayn's answer. He takes off his shirt and then quickly takes off his pants and briefs. Toeing off his socks while leering down at Zayn. Zayn's now completely naked on the bed, his legs spread and inviting. His cock becoming hard and red.

Liam grabs hold of his own and begins stroking himself, “Let me come on your face, babe?” He grunts out looking at Zayn with a smug expression.

“Mmm, yeah, Daddy,” Zayn bites his bottom lip with a smile.

Liam moves up on the bed and straddles Zayn's stomach. Liam strokes himself quickly, his breath ragged.

“Can't wait for you to fuck me,” Zayn says, knowing that dirty talk works for Liam.

“Y-Yeah?” Liam asks his hand still moving fast.

“Mhmm, want you to fuck me raw, that okay, babe?” Zayn smiles at Liam. His head flat on the bed looking up at Liam, remarkably not getting a double chin while doing so.

“No condom?” Liam asks.

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs out as he watches Liam's dick that's right in front of his face.

“Want my mouth?” Zayn asks.

“Shit, yeah,” Liam breathes out.

Liam moves off Zayn and stands at the foot of the bed. Zayn moves off the bed and Liam goes and sits down where Zayn just was. Zayn goes and sits on his knees in front of him. Liam opens his legs, his cock hard. Zayn smirks and starts nipping at Liam's hairy inner thighs.

Liam's breath hitches. “Zayn, c'mon.” He puts his right hand in Zayn's hair and his left hand grips the duvet on the bed.

Zayn looks into Liam's eyes as he takes Liam's cock into his mouth. He goes slow at first not taking in the whole thing. His lips around Liam while his tongue plays with the tip of Liam's dick.

“Ah, Zayn!” Liam cries out his eyes screwed shut.

Zayn takes in more of Liam's dick his head moving back and fourth.

“Wanna come on your eyelashes, babe,” Liam grunts out, “You have the prettiest eyes.”

Zayn sighs around Liam's cock. “Think people can see you through the windows?” Liam asks sounding out of breath.

Zayn thinks 'definitely not' but the thought still makes his already erect dick twitch. He moves his mouth faster on Liam's cock making it almost hit the back of Zayn's throat.

Liam's fingernails dig into Zayn's scalp, “Fuck babe, gonna come soon.” Liam says.

Zayn moves off Liam's mouth and sits with Liam's cock pointed straight at his face. Liam whines looking down at Zayn and stroking himself quickly.

Zayn licks his lips, “C'mon, daddy.” He stares right at Liam's dick. “I deserve this, I deserve to have you come on my face.”

“Y-Yeah,” Liam moans out. “Such a bad boy... should give you a spanking.”

“Mmm, yeah, love it when you punish me, Daddy.”

“Ah, babe, I'm gonna- Ah!” Liam cries out as he orgasms. Zayn closes his eyes quickly as his face and upper chest is covered in Liam's load. Liam breathes deeply and falls back on the bed resting for a few seconds. He sits back up and looks at Zayn.

“You look filthy, Zayn,” Liam says his breath ragged.

Zayn wipes his eyes and opens them, licking his lips with a naughty smile. Cum dripping off his eyelashes and getting stuck in his scruff. It drips off his chin and onto his stomach.

“It got in my eyelashes like you wanted.” Zayn can't help but laugh. “It actually really stings though.”

“Oh man, I'm sorry.” Liam apologizes. “Let me just go get you a cloth.”

Zayn tries to wipe his eyes more when Liam leaves the room. Liam comes back lightning fast though with a wet cloth. Liam wipes the cum off his eyelids first then his face and chest.

“Sorry, the aftermath of all this isn't sexy, is it?” Liam asks feeling a bit bad.

Zayn keeps laughing though, “It's fine, babe.”

Liam starts to laugh as well, “It was really sexy though.” He's almost done with cleaning Zayn up, “I like that we have this unspoken agreement that dirty talk and name calling is okay during sex.”

Zayn laughs harder, “It'd be awful if one of us wasn't and we scared off the other one.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughs smiling widely. “Uhmm... you weren't kidding though when you said I could fuck you raw, were you? 'Cause like I understand if it was just the heat of the moment kind'a thing.”

“I let you come on my face, didn't I?” Zayn says raising his eyebrows. “I'd really like if we could like... get to it because my uh...”

Liam looks confused until he sees Zayn's legs shaking and that Zayn's erection is still quite big. It's dying down but it still looks unbearable.

“Right, sorry!” Liam apologizes. “You’ve been tested, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says. It’s true he hasn’t been to the bars at all since he’s been with Liam. He was tested over the weekend in case Liam was interested in having sex soon. “You?”

“Yeah, all clean,” Liam nods. Zayn wasn’t really worried about Liam having anything he was more worried about himself.

Zayn looks down at his erect cock in between his legs, Liam notices. “Shit, sorry! Here I gotta get worked up again.”

“Can you do that so fast afterwards?” Zayn asks.

“Embarrassingly enough, I can,” Liam laughs lightly.

Liam takes one of Zayn's hands in his own and they both go onto the bed. Zayn lies once again with his back against the bed while Liam is on top of him. Zayn's hands move to Liam's dick and he starts stroking him quickly. Liam kisses Zayn's tattooed skin over his collar bones his hips thrusting with each of Zayn's strokes.

“Want you to fuck me, babe,” Zayn urges Liam on. “You're so big, I want you to come inside me.”

Liam's breathing gets heavier and his dick gets harder slower than the first time but making quick progress. Zayn's erection is dark red and flat against his stomach.

“Want people to see you fuck me,” Zayn tilts his head to the window reminding Liam that it's still open.

“Yeah?” Liam sighs out. “One second babe.” Liam gets up walking awkwardly over to his bedside table and gets out a bottle of lube.

He goes back over to the bed and Zayn has his legs spread out waiting for Liam. Liam licks his lips as Zayn lightly traces a finger over his own cock.

“Please, Liam,” Zayn whimpers.

“Fucking shit,” Liam curses he lubes up the fingers on his right hand. He slowly puts his index finger into Zayn's asshole.

Zayn tightens around it. “Relax babe, you gotta loosen up.” Liam slowly moves his finger in and out of Zayn.

Zayn's breathing is heavy, “Fuck me, daddy.”

Liam smiles as he adds his middle finger as well making Zayn whine. “You've been a bad boy.” Liam's voice is rough with need. He scissors Zayn open with his fingers. “Wanting people to see you be fucked.”

“Y-Yeah,” Zayn breathes out. Liam adds his ring finger as well opening Zayn up further. “Oh, Liam please!” Zayn's mouth hangs open as he scrunches his eyes shut.

“You're such a cock slut, eh?” Liam teases as he withdraws his fingers and works on his own dick.

Zayn hisses out a quick breath at the empty feeling. Liam squirts lube onto his hand and strokes his dick, lubing himself up. Zayn groans as he feels Liam's cock start to enter him.

“You're so big, daddy,” Zayn groans out, Liam still moving into Zayn.

“Yeah, Papi?” Liam purrs as he's now all the way in Zayn's ass. “You feel so good, babe. You're so hot and tight.” Liam groans as Zayn tightens around him.

“Move, Liam, C'mon,” Zayn whimpers, his erection impossibly unbearable.

Liam does as commanded starting with slow long thrusts that feel amazing. Zayn groans out curses when Liam slams back into him. Liam continues going slow and deep loving the feel of Zayn without having a condom.

Liam wraps a hand around Zayn's dick and starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Zayn whimpers his eyes screwed shut everything feeling overly sensitive and impossibly overwhelming. Liam's thrusts now move faster and Zayn looks like he's about to burst. Liam hits Zayn's prostate hard and fast making Zayn cry out.

“Ah! Liam, please!” Zayn tries to shuffle his hips down so Liam will go further into him and have better access at going in deep.

Liam thrusts out then back in managing to hit Zayn's prostate again. Zayn cries out loudly as Liam keeps his dick in place while gently rolling his hips for added pressure as he stays against the spot.

He strokes Zayn's cock quickly. “C'mon, babe, you're so beautiful right now, c'mon.”

Zayn scrunches his eyes shut and he feels like he's on fire or going to explode. He cries out as he comes all over Liam's chest. He feels boneless as Liam starts to do short thrusts that create a perverted smacking sound in the room.

“Mmm, Liam, c'mon,” Zayn sighs out as he grips Liam's shoulder. “Cum inside me, babe. I wanna feel you cum.”

Liam bites his bottom lip and Zayn's fingernails dig into his shoulder. Liam's thrusts having no rhythm as he breathes heavily. His mind feels fogged up and his bones feel like they have turned to jello as he cums inside Zayn. He rolls his hips working out the last bit of his orgasm as he continues to cum.

He wants to collapse but wiggles his cock out of Zayn first. Zayn sighs as Liam's absence makes him feel empty again.

Liam can't help but look at Zayn's ass. He has cum dripping out of his stretched hole as he lies there with his legs wide open. Zayn looks so dead tired and he's covered in sweat.

“You look really beautiful right now, Zayn,” Liam says. “Like amazing.”

“Is beautiful a code word for slut right now?” Zayn smiles.

“...A bit,” Liam laughs as he gets the cloth they had before and starts to clean Zayn's ass.

“This feels weird, like you're my mum and I'm a baby,” Zayn crinkles his nose in distaste. Liam laughs 'cause this feels awkward for him too.

Zayn sighs, he feels like he's going to fall asleep any second. He feels the bed dip beside him and opens an eye to see Liam lying down next to him.

“I'm gonna sleep for a century now, good night,” Liam yawns as he snuggles his nose against Zayn's arm.

“Night, Liam.” Zayn whispers.

They fall asleep a few minutes later with smiles plastered to their faces. The bedroom stinking of sex and sweat. The window open showing the clear night sky.

***

The next morning Zayn wakes up feeling a nice after sex buzz in the pit of his stomach. Liam is still sleeping beside him, mouth open and drooling onto the duvet. Zayn runs a hand through Liam's hair gently, careful not to wake him up.

Liam yawns and closes his mouth and Zayn can't help but be endeared. Liam kind'a looks like an overgrown puppy. He has an innocent face and a lot of dog like qualities. Zayn's pretty sure if he knew Liam when he was younger he would have looked like an innocent kid with puppy dog eyes.

Zayn's startled when Liam wakes up. Liam slowly opens his eyes and stretches his legs out. He notices Zayn is starring, “What are you doing?” He asks with a laugh his voice rough with sleep.

“Nothing,” Zayn answers as he takes his hand away and lies on his back staring at the ceiling. “Thinking about today,” Zayn whispers.

Liam looks confused for a second and then he remembers. “Your family, right. God, are you nervous?”

Zayn stares at the ceiling clearly deep in his own thoughts. “I'm freaking out, I can't even imagine saying the words to them.” He sighs heavily, “I'm happy you'll be there though.”

Liam smiles at Zayn, “I hope it all works out.”

“Yeah, same,” Zayn closes his eyes like he's thinking of just sleeping through it. He feels Liam place light kisses on his eyelids.

***

Zayn stands in the kitchen looking down at his phone. Liam looks at him in question as he pours bowls of cereal for both of them.

“What's up, Zayn?” Liam asks.

Zayn furrows his brow at his phone, “I gotta call my mum and tell her you're coming over.”

Liam looks surprised for a second. “You're going to come out over the phone?”

Zayn looks up at Liam shaking his head, “Nah, no way. I have to tell her you’re coming or she'll kill me. She hates when people bring guests over and she didn't make enough food for them.”

Liam laughs lightly, “Oh, she sounds sweet.”

“Yeah, she's the greatest,” Zayn says quietly as he looks back at his phone. Liam begins to eat his cereal not wanting to hurry Zayn into calling.

Zayn exhales and presses 'call' on his family phone number. He sees that it's calling and holds it up to his ear.

It rings only twice when his mum picks up. His mum always lets the phone ring twice so it doesn't look like she was sitting beside the phone. “Hello, Zayn,” His mum greets happily.

“Hey, mum,” Zayn's accent becoming heavier as he hears his mum's voice.

“How are you? Are you still coming over?” His mum questions.

“Yeah, yeah,” He replies.

“Great, how are you getting here? I know you don't like the bus but it is the most practical,” his mum starts saying.

“Uhm,” Zayn looks over at Liam. “My friend is going to drive me.”

Liam mouths the word, 'friend' silently at Zayn and Zayn's not sure if he fucked up or not.

“Oh, that's nice! Do I know him? Is he going to come in and say hello?” His mum questions.

Zayn itches his chin, “Uh, no you don't know him. His name is Liam, I was going to bring him over so you could meet him.”

“I look forward to it!” She says, “Is he allergic to anything? Vegetarian?”

“He's not picky you should be fine.” Zayn says.

“Well, I was going to make roti and samosas, is that okay?” His mum questions.

“Uh...” Zayn looks over at Liam who is looking back wondering what they are saying, “I think that should be fine.”

“You're sure?” His mum questions further.

“Lemme ask,” Zayn pulls the phone away from his ear and covers the mouthpiece.

“Is something wrong?” Liam asks.

“No, will you eat like, uh... like flat bread and spicy stuff?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam shrugs.

Zayn brings the phone back to his ear. “He says it's fine.”

“Is he with you now? Tell him I say hi and look forward to meeting him!” His mum says loudly into the phone like she's trying to get Liam to hear her.

Zayn laughs lightly, “Yeah, sure Mum.”

“Okay, well I will see you two tonight!” His mum says, “Love you, Zayn!”

“Love you too, Mum,” Zayn smiles as he hangs up the phone. He sits down on the kitchen bar stool and pours milk into his cereal. “My mum says hi.”

“I say hi back!” Liam smiles.

Zayn laughs, “She can't hear you right now, mate.”

Liam wipes milk from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Everything went okay though, _friend_?” He adds teasingly.

“Uh, yeah sorry about that.” Zayn says around a mouthful of cereal. “I didn't know what to call you for a second there.”

Liam shrugs as he stands up and puts his bowl in the sink, “It's totally fine. I would've done the same thing. I like that you're a mama's boy by the way,” Liam jokes. He goes and sits back down by the counter giving Zayn a cheeky grin.

Zayn glares at Liam trying to channel the look Louis' gives when he's judging someone. His glare just makes Liam laugh though.

Zayn continues to eat his cereal as he thinks over the conversation with his mum. He starts to text his friends so they can know what's going on. He wishes telling his parents was as easy as telling his friends. They message him back with excited text messages that put Zayn at ease.

***

On the car ride over to Zayn's family's house his cellphone keeps lighting up with messages from the boys.

'It'll be fine. Be happy to get it done with :) -H.S'

'Thanks bro xx – Z.M'

Harry texts him multiple times telling him to relax and let his family process the information. Don't force anything or be dramatic about it.

'No worries !! Who cares ?? -N.H'

'aha true :) x -Z.M'

Niall texts only a few times telling him it's not a big deal. That he shouldn't dwell on it and just have a good time with his family.

'Had to happen at some point!! Ha Daddys gonna meet Daddy!!!!! :) - L.T'

'.... x – Z.M'

Louis texts just make jokes about the whole thing. Louis doesn't like dealing with serious things so he usually just jokes around.

Liam does most of the talking on the ride over. Talking about his work and also trying to remember the name of a television show he watched as a kid. Zayn has no clue what show Liam is talking about and it makes him laugh. Liam sings along loudly to a song on the radio and Zayn joins in. Their voices both strong and harmonizing well. Liam's baffled that they sound good together. Suggesting they start an R&B duo as a joke.

When they get closer to the house Liam notices Zayn is lost in his own thoughts. He starts to talk about coming out and how this is really only the beginning of it all. Telling your parents is the first step, but it may take a while for them to stomach it all. They may be mad or upset but time will pass and they'll learn that it's fine. They may act like they didn't hear you so you may have to come out again. Zayn looks at Liam with panicked eyes. Liam smiles and adds that hopefully it won't be like that though.

They arrive in front of Zayn's parents' house. Liam pats Zayn's hand lightly, Zayn notices Liam's hands are clammy which only serves to make him feel more nervous. Zayn's parents are on the porch looking suspiciously at the car. Zayn breathes deeply in and out trying to remember breathing techniques Harry tells him when they work out. He gets out of the car and Liam does as well they walk up the driveway towards the house together. Zayn wanting to grab Liam's hand but instead standing probably too far away from him, concentrating too much on their body language.

“Zayn!” His mum greets as she hugs him when he's on the walkway up to the porch. She hugs him tightly and Zayn hugs back, smelling her perfume and feeling like he could melt into her arms.

She lets go and looks at Liam with a smile, “And you must be Liam.”

Liam holds his hand out for her to shake it and she does. “Nice to meet you.”

Zayn feels like he's in a dreamlike state watching his mum and Liam meet each other. Liam being formal and not at all cringe worthy hoping he doesn't say the wrong thing. Unlike when Louis met his parents and Zayn kept telling him to be polite and not say anything stupid.

Zayn and Liam walk on to the porch and Zayn's dad greets them, “Nice to see you, Zayn.”

“Yeah, you too,” Zayn's nerves start to kick in when he sees his dad.

Zayn's dad looks at Liam waiting for him to introduce himself. “Oh, hello sir,” Liam puts his hand out for Zayn's dad to shake. “I'm Liam, great to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” His dad responds with authority. He looks Liam up and down, Liam tries to give a professional looking expression but instead looks like an overgrown puppy that just wet the floor.

They all walk into the house and Zayn's parents go into the kitchen to finish the dinner.

“How'd I do?” Liam asks as he takes off his shoes.

“Good, good, no worries,” Zayn smiles trying to not to make it too big so his parents won't catch on. Which may be ridiculous but Zayn's too nervous to care.

“Hey!” Zayn looks quickly away from Liam and sees his youngest sister, Safaa running towards him. She gives Zayn a big hug and Zayn crouches down to hug her back. “I missed you, did you bring me anything?”

Zayn laughs, “I can barely afford to buy myself anything!”

Safaa stares him down with a pout until she sees Liam. “Who's that? Who are you?” She asks.

Liam laughs answering, “I'm Liam.” For once he doesn't put his hand out to be shook. “What's your name?”

“Safaa,” She smiles, “You're cute,” Safaa giggles then runs away to the family room.

Zayn lifts his eyebrows at Safaa calling Liam cute. Liam laughs but his cheeks are flushed from the compliment. Liam and Zayn walk into the family room. Safaa is sitting beside Waliyha as they watch the television. A new Bollywood movie is playing that Zayn hasn't gotten around to seeing yet is on. Doniya is sitting on the loveseat cuddling close to a guy Zayn assumes is her boyfriend. Zayn doesn't like how close they are sitting and he's willing to bet his dad doesn't either.

Zayn and Liam sit on the same couch as Safaa and Waliyha. Doniya introduces her boyfriend and Zayn introduces Liam once again as a friend. Safaa cuddles close to Liam while Waliyha and Doniya ask Zayn questions. Which always annoys Zayn. Just because it's depressing not to have visited for so long and his life still sounds like a mess. Whenever Zayn answers a question and it sounds like he's getting down on himself Liam always pipes up to say how impressive Zayn actually is.

Zayn's mum calls them in for dinner and they all sit around the table. Zayn's mouth is watering from the smell of the food. His favourite food in the world is definitely anything his mum makes. Zayn helps Liam with his roti and then prepares one for himself. Liam keeps eating the samosas which he seems to really enjoy. He keeps reaching for the pitcher of water on the table though making Zayn's dad laugh.

Doniya proudly talks about her boyfriend, which makes Zayn jealous. He wishes he could talk about Liam carefree and not worry what his parents are going to say. He's starting to feel nervous because he knows he should say something about Liam right now.

“What do you do, Liam?” Zayn's mum asks Liam.

“I work at a bank,” Liam responds straightening up in his seat.

“You have a nice car, they must pay you well,” Zayn's dad adds.

Liam looks down at his food, “Uh, yes they do. I'm very lucky.” He replies modestly.

“How did you and Zayn meet?” Zayn's mum asks.

Zayn and Liam look at each other like they are both thinking, 'what should we say?'.

“He comes into the comic store pretty often,” Zayn shrugs.

“You like comics, Liam?” Zayn's sister Doniya teases.

“I do, yeah, I think they're great!” Liam responds not feeling embarrassed about proclaiming he's a geek. Zayn likes that about Liam.

“So you guys just started hanging out?” Zayn's mum questions. Zayn doesn't even understand how their story at all sounds like they aren't telling the whole truth. Mothers can see through anything when it comes to their children.

“Uh...” Liam looks at Zayn with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah... Kind'a...” Zayn feels like he's going to throw up. Everyone at the table suddenly seems too interested and he feels like he just wants to crawl under the table. “Liam and I...” Zayn looks down at his hands and bites his bottom lip. “We... We've been...” Zayn forces himself to spit out the rest, “We've been dating for uhm... like a few weeks.”

Zayn can't bear to look up and see the reactions everyone is giving. He just looks down at his lap with furrowed brows.

“Oh,” Zayn's mum says, her voice sounding a bit more high pitched than usual.

“Are you gay?” Zayn's sister Wahliyha asks.

Zayn looks up at his sister, “...Yeah,” He answers quietly.

“Are you gay, Liam?” Safaa asks.

“Yeah, I am,” Liam responds proudly in a way Zayn wishes he could do as well.

Zayn looks over at his dad who isn't looking back at Zayn. He seems to be acting like he hadn't heard what Zayn said and is continuing on eating.

Zayn's mum puts a hand on Zayn's shoulder. “Honey, it's fine. You should have just told us so I wasn't embarrassing myself when I talked about relationships with you.”

Zayn shakes his head. “You weren't embarrassing yourself, mum.”

“So Liam is your first boyfriend?” Doniya asks clearly skeptical.

Zayn tenses up, “Uhm... he's actually my fourth boyfriend.” Zayn looks over at his dad. His dad's eyes widen comically but he remains silent.

“Zayn!” His mum says, “You've had... You can't just not tell us about that stuff!”

“I'm sorry, I was just worried about telling you,” Zayn answers feeling bad.

“I don't want you to worry about telling me things. You can tell me anything,” his mum says.

The dinner table goes silent for a bit, Zayn no longer feeling hungry. The silence breaks when Safaa mentions she has a report due tomorrow she hasn't started. It makes Zayn and Liam laugh and it also takes the family's attention off Zayn's announcement.

They all finish dinner not really bringing up Zayn and Liam's relationship again. Liam and Zayn's mum get along really well talking about Britain’s Got Talent in detail sharing the same opinions about most of the contestants. His mum asks Zayn lots of questions about what's going on in his life adding 'because apparently you don't tell me anything' which makes Zayn feel bad. Liam tries to talk to Zayn's dad about his work at the bank or about his car asking if Zayn's dad would like to see it. Zayn's dad responds with short answers though and Zayn can tell that his dad is still trying to process the information.

Afterwards Liam, Zayn and his mum clear the table and wash the dishes. Zayn notices his mum has become a bit more quiet now that she is only with Zayn and Liam. She laughs a bit too loud and is nicer than usual which is what she usually does when she's trying to hide how she feels. Liam goes off to the bathroom and Zayn's alone in the kitchen with his mum.

“I just wish you told me,” his mum says making Zayn accidentally drop a plate into the sink full with water. Zayn's mum is drying dishes beside him and looks at him with sad eyes.

“Mum, I'm so sorry,” Zayn says.

“You have had three, now four relationships and you didn't tell me?” His mum says like she's been betrayed. “I thought you told me everything, Zayn.” She looks down and starts to dry a dish Zayn passed her.

“I do, I was just scared, I don't know, “Zayn mumbles.

“Have I ever given you a reason to be scared of me?” His mum asks sadly.

“No, Mum!” Zayn says, “I don't know I was worried, there's no more secrets, promise.”

Zayn's mum kisses him on the forehead and gives him a small smile. “Don't cry, if you cry, I'll start crying.” Zayn warns as he continues to wash dishes.

Liam comes back into the room and helps Zayn wash the dishes. Zayn's mum asks Liam more questions about his parents or if he has any siblings. Liam responds with a warm smile politely answering the questions. Sometimes Liam will say something stupid or really obvious and it makes Zayn's mum laugh really hard.

Zayn's mum sighs heavily making Zayn look up in concern. “I hope your dad will be fine with the news.”

“He's not supportive of this?” Liam asks.

“He obviously still loves you, Zayn and I'm sure he'll love you too, Liam. He's just never been overly supportive of... this kind of relationship,” she says.

“It takes time,” Liam shrugs.

His mum smiles at Liam and pats him on the shoulder. “You're a good boy, Liam.”

Zayn smiles at Liam and Liam looks down with a flush creeping onto his cheeks. Even though Zayn's dad may not accept them right now Zayn's pretty sure this is one of the nicest moments of his life. He feels like shit for lying to his mum and family, but her loving Liam as well makes up for the guilty feeling. He can't believe that his new favourite moment is doing dishes with his mum though.

Zayn and Liam leave later that night hugging all of Zayn's sisters. Zayn nods at Doniya's boyfriend not really showing if he approves of him or not. Zayn's mum kisses Zayn and Liam on the cheek and wishes them a safe trip. Zayn hugs his dad and Liam shakes his dad's hand thanking him for a great night and how nice it was to meet everyone.

Zayn and Liam get into the car, driving away and waving to Zayn's family. Zayn exhales heavily and relaxes into the seat once they have driven further.

“How are you?” Liam asks as he turns down the radio to hear Zayn. “I'm sorry, I didn't like hold your hand or something when you were trying to say things at the table. I wasn't sure how cool your parents would be with that.”

Zayn closes his eyes like he's going to fall asleep. “No, no, that was a good choice.”

“You feel okay though?” Liam asks.

Zayn stays quiet for a moment before answering, “I don't feel as great as I thought I would. I thought I would feel relieved...”

Liam keeps his right hand on the steering wheel but puts his left hand on Zayn's right hand. Zayn didn't notice his hand was shaking until now.

It feels quiet in the car so Liam turns the radio back up then places his hand back on Zayn's. They listen to the radio Liam humming under his breath.

“My mum liked you,” Zayn says.

“Safaa liked me,” Liam teases with a big smile.

“No, we aren't going to talk about that,” Zayn replies seriously making Liam laugh harder.

They talk more on the drive home. Liam doing most of the talking while Zayn thinks to himself. Talking only to ask Liam to help him analyze what he thought about the night. Zayn's mind once again over thinking every detail.

Zayn invites Liam up to spend the night at his apartment. Liam agrees happy to see Niall again. They get out of the car and walk upstairs to the apartment. Liam pressing kisses to Zayn's neck as he gets out his keys for the apartment.

“Will Niall still be awake?” Liam breathes into Zayn's ear.

“He'll probably have Josh over.” Zayn leans into Liam's kisses, turning his head so he can kiss Liam on the lips. Zayn forgets about unlocking the door as he turns around leaning his back against the door letting Liam pin him to it. Liam puts his hands under Zayn's shirt and kisses his collarbone. Zayn places his hands on Liam's back gripping his shirt. Zayn's body reacts quickly to Liam's advances after a whole day of not really being touched by him. Liam puts his knee in between Zayn's legs and pushes it against Zayn's crotch. Zayn groans loudly sounding like a porn star. Which only embarrasses Zayn because he's not usually this sensitive.

“Let's get you inside,” Liam whispers into Zayn's ear. Liam reluctantly moves away from Zayn and Zayn runs a hand through his hair trying to fix it. He unlocks the door and yells, “Niall! Liam's here!”

Zayn locks the door when they get into the apartment. Liam has a confused expression that Niall didn't reply right away 'cause he'd usually be bounding over to come say hello.

“Niall?” Zayn shouts again also confused.

“Y-Yeah-Ahh!” Niall replies sounding strange.

Liam looks concerned and Zayn goes into 'protect Niall mode' as they both run over to Niall's room. Which is really only a few steps from the door.

“Mmmm-guys no don't come in-Ooohh,” Niall says quickly in a panic.

“Niall, what's goin'-” Zayn asks but stops mid sentence once he looks into Niall's room. Liam practically trips over Zayn as he tries to also see as well.

Liam puts the back of his hand over his mouth and stifles a laugh. Zayn is starring with his mouth open in surprise. Niall's face is the deepest red Zayn's ever seen and looks beyond embarrassed.

Niall is naked along with his friend (friend?) Josh. Josh is lying down on Niall's bed with Niall straddling his lap. Niall was clearly in the middle of riding Josh's dick but has now stopped moving. Josh has one of Niall's snap backs on and it only serves to make Liam laugh harder.

“Get out guys, please!” Niall bellows and Zayn and Liam move quickly never really seeing Niall this upset and closing Niall's door.

Liam and Zayn laugh really loudly and collapse on the floor. They stick around outside Niall's door thinking he'll be too embarrassed to continue with Josh. Instead they hear Niall begin moaning and cursing while Josh urges Niall on with profanities.

Zayn and Liam stop laughing and are now completely grossed out. Niall and Josh are really attractive together but Zayn and Liam don't want to think of their friends that way. They go and sit on the couch and turn the television on so they can't hear Niall's whiny moans. The only thing that seems to be on the television is an old episode of the original series of Star Trek. As soon as Zayn puts down the remote he begins to kiss Liam. They don't move their bodies so they are still facing the television. Liam aggressively kisses Zayn and palms Zayn's crotch with his hand. Even though they both have their clothes on and aren't getting as physical as they could be, it's extremely sexy. It feels like being young and just being touched by the person you like is enough.

Time passes weirdly fast when they’re making out and Zayn's not sure how much time has passed when he hears Niall yell at them, “Oh ha ha, you guys have all the fun you want, right in the middle of the family room, we're not judging!” Zayn and Liam stop making out and look over the back of the couch to see Niall walking out of his room with Josh behind him.

“Niall, we aren't judging, mate,” Zayn says getting off the couch. Niall goes into the kitchen and gets a half eaten bag of crisps. He stands at the counter and watches Zayn and Liam walk toward him. Josh sticks his hand in the crisp bag and eats what is mainly crumbs.

There's a knock on the apartment door and Zayn looks at it in question. “What time is it?”

Niall shrugs, “It's like ten o'clock.”

“This day feels like it's lasting forever.” Zayn walks over to the door and peers through the peep hole. All he can see is someone's hand giving him the middle finger, he can tell it's Louis though because of his tattoos.

He opens the door. “Hey, man,” Zayn greets.

Louis walks into the apartment with Harry not far behind him. “What's up with not answering my messages, man?”

Zayn gets his phone out of his back pocket and sees that he's missed forty three messages. He unlocks his phone and looks at the messages.

'Hey ! No worries if you come home late ! - N.H'

That message and a few more from Niall that Zayn wishes he saw before he got home.

'All well? Huge love Zayn – H.S'

More vague sounding texts from Harry telling Zayn he's hoping everything is going well. As well as a more panicked sounding text he probably just sent.

'Definitely worried now... – H.S'

Zayn laughs 'cause Harry's texts are usually so calm that that is the most freaked out one he's seen. Even though Harry in person laughs too loud and likes to dance when music plays. He can be anything but the quiet person he seems to be.

'Everything go well ?? Loveeee – L.T'

Is the first text Louis sends and then there feels like a million more he sent. Just asking how it was going in different ways. The last text Zayn received from him says,

'Maybe we'll talk tomorrow ?? Fuck that ha – L.T'

Which Zayn seems to have only received like two minutes ago. So Louis and Harry sent no message that they were coming over, which typically happens.

“Hey, Daddy!” Louis jokes greeting Liam.

“Hey, Louis,” Liam smiles not mentioning the daddy thing. It's pretty common now.

“All go well, Zayn?” Harry asks.

Zayn inhales and his shoulders sag as he exhales, “Yeah, I think so? My dad acted like he didn't hear me, but mum was fine. A bit upset I hadn't told her before.”

“You told her about the guys before Liam?” Niall asks still sitting at the kitchen counter. It's an open concept apartment so it practically feels like he's in the same room.

“Yeah, that's the part she really didn't like,” Zayn bites the inside of his cheek.

Harry nods silently, Louis goes over to Niall and tries to get the remaining bits of chips. “Whoa, Nialler! You smell!” Louis reacts loudly. Josh is silent as he waits for Niall to answer.

“Did you know Niall and Josh were together?” Zayn asks sounding offended that Niall didn't tell him. Which is quite funny and hypocritical considering he's done the exact same thing.

“Like together,” Liam adds so the point gets across.

Harry walks over to Niall, “Together? How long?” He stands on the opposite side of the counter Niall is at.

Niall looks at Josh, “We're not like together, I dunno,” Everyone turns their attention to Josh in one comical in sync move of the head.

“We're...” Josh tries to think of the word.

“Fuck buddies?” Harry suggests.

“I dunno,” Niall shrugs, “We both don't really do relationships.” The others silently agree with this. Harry, Louis and Zayn have known Niall for a long time and none of them have ever seen Niall in a relationship.

“We play videogames and watch movies with hot girls in them and sometimes we do other stuff,” Josh tries to explain.

“Other stuff!” Louis laughs.

“I didn't even know you liked dudes, Niall,” Zayn says.

“I didn't either,” Harry agrees. Louis also nods.

“Well, I just like... people I guess? I've never really thought about it,” Niall shrugs.

This all just fits Niall to a tee. He's so carefree he never thought or even cared to tell the boys about this or even put a label on it. To Niall it doesn't feel like he betrayed them by not sharing this information. The guys don't see it that way either. Niall loves the guys passionately and it's vice versa for his friends. Niall just doesn't make a big deal of things so he probably never even thought of mentioning it.

“Harry's the same, he just likes people,” Louis tilts his head in Harry's direction. Harry nods agreeing with Louis.

“You never thought at all about coming out or whatever when we were talking with Zayn?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, man,” Zayn agrees.

“It's just casual, we don't know what this is,” Josh steps in defending Niall. Niall nods not looking at all flustered by people asking him all these questions.

The room goes silent for a bit as Niall's friends just comprehend everything. Trying to think if they have more questions but they don't really. The silence is broken by Niall's stomach growling and Josh laughing loudly at it. As Niall looks for more food Harry questions how come Niall can eat so much and not work out and still be skinny. Liam agrees with Harry and they both badger Niall about it. Louis makes a joke that Niall must lose all the weight having sex with Josh. Niall shrugs like Louis could be correct.

Zayn watches on and feels warm with happiness. He's always loved his friends but with Liam here now it just feels like there was a piece missing all along. Everything feels whole now. His life may not be perfect but he doesn't feel awful about it like before. A lot of him feeling better about it is definitely because he now has Liam. But Zayn isn't the type of person who believes being with someone automatically makes you whole or your life better.

Liam is special to Zayn. Obviously considering Zayn couldn't bear to just fuck him and leave him. He also agreed to a relationship in the first time in years because of Liam. Liam's arms wrapped around Zayn makes him feel safe and like Liam's a second home. Liam smiles and laughs in a way that makes Zayn feel like Liam really cares about everything Zayn has to say. Liam doesn't judge Zayn or forget to text him, he doesn't cheat or lie to him like Zayn's ex-boyfriends.

Harry goes over to Niall trying to feel how skinny he is. Louis walks over to Niall as well but just starts to tickle him. Niall laughs loudly trying to seriously tell Louis to stop. Liam strikes a conversation with Josh about the next gig and a new song the band was hoping to try out. Harry looks into the fridge declaring he will cook something, but then sees Zayn and Niall own no food to cook with. Zayn walks over into the kitchen as well and Louis gives him a pat on the back. Zayn looks at Louis in question but Louis just smiles back at him. Zayn understands that smile though, Louis is trying to say 'I'm happy for you' without doing it out loud. Zayn smiles back while Harry and Niall search the fridge. Liam looks over at Zayn as Josh is talking and gives him a wink.

Everything in this moment feels perfect.

***

**Four Years Later**

Zayn can't believe this is happening. He never thought this day would come. Liam and him have been planning it for what has probably been a year, but it's still hard to believe.

Today is Zayn Malik's wedding day.

It feels unbelievable but not in a bad way like when you find out a close friend has died. It feels like when you visit Paris for the first time and you realize Paris is an actual real place. Which sounds ridiculous but thinking about it that way seems to be making perfect sense to Zayn.

He met Liam's parents the first year they were dating and they liked him. Liam's mum really liked Zayn and she would text him some days like they have always been good friends. Liam's dad was skeptical of Zayn at first. He met Zayn at a barbeque he was throwing to celebrate the pool being open. Zayn showed up in a black tank top and a black beanie so a lot of his tattoos were visible. Liam's parents know about Liam's tattoos although they've never approved of them. So now Zayn showing up unshaven with arms full of tattoos not to mention his chest tattoos as well that they saw when Zayn was swimming make Zayn look like he could be a bad influence. They weren't even aware Zayn smokes, but Liam's parents didn't know Liam smokes either.

Zayn wasn't thrilled that Liam's dad didn't like him. He wasn't overly upset over it though. He was weirdly happy Liam's dad didn't like him for his bad boy image, and not because he's gay.

Eventually Liam's dad warmed up to Zayn once he got to know him. He said he couldn't stay angry after he saw how happy Liam is with Zayn.

That was years ago though and now everything is fine. Even Zayn's dad has now accepted Zayn and his relationship with Liam. It's not like his dad is going to PFLAG or Pride parades in support or anything. He just accepted them and that's all Zayn really wanted.

Zayn looks down at his phone his ring tone playing All Back by Chris Brown. Liam and Zayn's favourite song and also the song that broke the ice on their first date.

“'Sup?” Zayn says into the phone.

“Zayn! Where are you?” Louis' voice practically shouts into the phone. “Are you chickening out? What's going on?”

“I'll be there in a minute, bro,” Zayn says with a smile as he hangs up on Louis.

Zayn is standing in a place he stood a long time ago. He feels like he was here centuries ago. He's standing in an alley where an old used bookstore closed down on one side. While on the other side is a twenty-four seven taco restaurant on the other. He stands in the alley that looks even more run down than when he was here before.

Zayn stares for a long time at the street art he did a long time ago. The picture is of a seed looking dead and incapable of living again. It lies in the snow looking fragile and lonely. Zayn feels self pity for himself seeing how sad he clearly was when he painted this. The picture now aged and the snow looking dirty and grey.

Zayn breathes in heavily and puts a bandana over his face as he shakes the spray paint can. He thinks he must look silly right now with his bandana on and his tuxedo on as well. He lets that sink in for a moment that this is the tuxedo he will be married in. Married!

He begins to paint over his old picture and is careful to get everything just right. His art skills have improved a lot in the years. Especially now that he is a freelance illustrator. Which is the perfect job for Zayn. He makes enough money to have a stable career which is amazing and rare in that kind of field.

Liam continues to work at the bank now promoted and earning even more money. Which feels insane 'cause Liam was already making what Zayn would probably call too much. Zayn moved so he lives in Liam's apartment now. While Niall moved in with Josh continuing on their casual relationship, that sometimes Zayn and the guys wonder is becoming more of a real relationship now.

Harry and Louis are still Harry and Louis. Nothing really changes in their lives. Louis is a dutiful man of honour to Zayn throwing an amazing bachelor party that Zayn hopes his parents never find out about. Harry has expressed thoughts of proposing to Louis but he adds on that he's not serious and just wondering. Liam thinks Harry's really serious about it though. Zayn laughs imagining Louis getting married and at first thinking Louis would never do it. When Zayn imagines Harry with Louis though at the altar together he can't see Louis saying 'no'.

An hour passes and Zayn knows he's really late now. He often arrives late to things though so he's pretty sure everyone will just have a laugh about it. At least he hopes so. He's pretty sure his mum won't find it that funny.

He adds on the finishing touches to his painting and stands back to see it all. He nods to himself happy with what he sees. He’s kept the snow and the seed looking the same way it did when he found it. 

However he’s painted on a bright red rose that is beautiful and romantic. It looks very alive even though it is born from the seed that was presumably dead. It shows no sign of being fragile or dying anytime soon.

There is now a sun in the counter of the painting. It looks warm and almost soft as it shines down on the rose. It seems to be that the rose is doing well because of the sun. The sun's light clearly visible on the rose. Instead of drying the flower out though it just gives it life.

Zayn's phone buzzes with a text message. “Alright, I know!” He looks down at his phone to see a message from Liam.

'Ready? Where are you? :) - L.P'

Zayn's about to put his phone away when he feels his phone buzz again.

'WE'RE GETTING MAAAARRRRIIIEEEDDD! :D – L.P'

Zayn smiles to himself. He has to hurry because there's actually going to be two weddings today. One will be a traditional English wedding for Liam's family and one will be a traditional Pakistani wedding for Zayn's family. It's not like both their families won't attend each of the ceremonies it's just because both families wanted different things. Each ceremony no more important than the other. So Zayn has to really get a move on 'cause they have a tight schedule today.

***

Zayn stands at the altar with Liam smiling back at him. Niall, Harry and Louis and a few of Liam's friends along with Zayn's cousins are the groomsmen. Liam won't quit smiling and that only serves to make Zayn smile as well.

Zayn looks out into the audience seeing his family and friends on one side and Liam's family on the other. Liam's family are well dressed with the women all wearing elaborate hats. While Zayn's side has people equally as well dressed but the women are all wearing hijabs.

Zayn stares happily out at his family members, his mum wiping a tear from her eye. Which makes Zayn worry he's going to cry.

“This is so weird, man,” Louis whispers and Zayn looks over at him. “Like this is awesome but also like really weird.”

“I'm excited for the dance afterwards,” Harry grins.

“Yeah, well that won't be until after the next ceremony,” Zayn says.

“This day is going to be so long!” Niall complains.

“It's my wedding day, Niall, I only get one!” Zayn laughs.

“Well, who knows this could be the first of many-” Louis starts.

“No, no, don't,” Zayn says seriously.

“I'm really happy for you, Zayn,” Harry says.

“You don't even believe in marriage, Haz,” Louis laughs.

“I don't know, I think this is really nice...” Harry shrugs.

Louis gives him a curious look but Zayn doesn't hear him answer because Liam is trying to call Zayn over.

“Zayn, hey,” Liam says trying to get Zayn's attention.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks Liam as he hears his friends bickering behind him.

“I was going to show you this afterwards but I wanted to show you now,” Liam says. “It's probably stupid and cheesy but I wanted to show you.”

“What is it?” Zayn asks confused.

Liam digs into the pocket of his tuxedo and pulls out what looks to be a napkin. It looks old though and worn out.

“I kept it, I said I would keep it forever and that's still my goal,” Liam says quietly.

Zayn's eyes widen at the picture he drew four years ago. The one he drew at the restaurant where Niall was playing with his band and Zayn freaked out running into the rain. He can't believe Liam kept it all this time. It's just a simple drawing of a wolf that doesn't even mean anything. Which only seems to surprise Zayn more that Liam kept it. Liam kept a drawing that doesn't mean anything but since Zayn drew it it’s important to Liam. Zayn looks at it now and can see how much he's grown as an artist. Which only makes him think of how much everything in his life has changed. How upset he'd been at Liam and how scared he was at being in a relationship with him.

“You... I can't believe you still have this,” Zayn breathes. “I've drawn a lot more stuff for you since then, better stuff.”

“Yeah, and I love that too, it's just...” Liam shrugs, “This was the first one.”

Zayn looks up at Liam with awestruck eyes. The fact that he loves Liam so much and Liam seems to feel the same way about him blows his mind. He used to not believe anyone could love him this much until he met Liam.

Zayn leans over and kisses Liam causing a surprised gasp from Liam. Zayn can hear the pews full of their families cheering and it only serves to make Zayn kiss Liam harder.

“Okay, boys you guys can kiss in a few minutes,” Zayn hears a voice say. He and Liam separate and Zayn can see the minister standing between them with a smile.

So much has changed since all those years ago and yet it feels like nothing has at the same time. Zayn used to feel like being in your twenties was the shittiest time of a person's life. Which he still wouldn't disagree with. He's learned that while being in your twenties is shitty it's not all bad.

If you learn to live outside your comfort zone life can actually be pretty great. If you have great friends that support you and push you life can be even better. If you find someone you're happy with and want to spend your life with them that's good too.

So being in your twenties is shit but if you have friends or a special person in your life everything will seem worth it. The heartbreaks, the crap jobs and the uncertainty of what to do with your life will become bearable. As long as you have people who care about you and love you. Then your twenties suddenly don't feel that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention the Niall/Josh relationship in the bio because it would be a spoiler. Also if I at all messed up anything about Zayn and his families culture or religion I am severely sorry.  
> I really hope you all enjoyed the fic! Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
